My love is Magic
by vhecia
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up! Siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya?. Bagaimana ia melakukan itu?. Otak hermione bekerja dengan cepat mengingat ulang kejadian tadi. ia akan mencari tahu./ saat aku mulai mendekatinya, kenapa malah ia yang menjauh sekarang?. batin Hermione./ "sudahkah ada yang mengatakan padamu. kalau kau itu sangat cerewet." ucap Draco/ sorry kalau OOC banget.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

**ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING**

**PLOT AND OOC STORY : IT'S MINE**

My love is Magic

Hermione. G Draco. M

Imaho

Chapter 1 : Fucking Shit

Panas matahari masih setia menghiasi tanah, air, batu, atau apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali dengan manusia-manusia ini. Yang membutuhkan kekuatannya untuk bertahan rutinitasnya masing-masing mereka semua bergerak mengikuti pola hidup yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Di tengah teriknya matahari, di antara pertokoan pinggiran pantai. Disinilah dua anak manusia yang sedang beradu mulut dengan bahasa mereka masing-masing.

" _Bloody hell_. Perhatikan jalanmu tuan. Tidak bisakah kau melihat ada seseorang berjalan di depanmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti tentang undang-undang melamun dapat membahayakan orang di sekita. Ooo god. Matilah aku. Rusaklah sudah rencananya, dan mereka akan membunuhku. Shit. Shit shit."

Ucap seorang gadis dlm satu tarikan nafas. Seorang pria yang berdiri di depan gadis itu terheran. Bagaimana iya bisa mengucapkan semua itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Dan siapa yang peduli dengan undang-undang yang gadis ini sebutkan tadi.

" Dasar gadis aneh." Ucap pria itu sanbil mennggelengkan kepala.

Gadis yg sedang berjongkok memungut barang-barangnya yang berserakan di jalan ini pun mendongak mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria tadi.

"_Excusme Sir_. Pendidikan anda pasti sangat rendah sekali." ucapnya sambil terus membereskan barang belanjaannya.

" _Sorry, Madam_. Kurasa kau lah yang perlu banyak belajar." Ucap pria itu lagi dengan kesal.

Gadis itu berdiri. Setelah selesai dengan acara memberes-mereskannya. " bisakah kau lihat tuan. Bagaimana bentuk kue ku sekarang. Sepertinya tidak bisa disebut lagi sekarang. Dan kau tau bagaimana kue ini bisa hancur. Itu semua karna ulahmu yang jalan dengan seenak rambut ubanmu itu sambil melamun hah. Dan mengakibatkan menggangu pengguna jalan lain."

Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Karna marah dan juga terik matahari yang bersinar dengan kekuata full sepertinya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat mengontrol emosinya. Ingin sekali rasanya menonjok wajah pria dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana dengan s_urprize_ malam ini. Dan sekarang kue buatannya hancur lebur. Bagaimana dengan acara spesialnya malam ini dengan kekasihnya. Semuanya akan gagal.

'Ron akan marah jika aku tidak memberinya hadiah'. Ucap gadis itu dlam hati.

Mengingat akan marahnya sang kekasih membuat emosi gadis itu meninggi kembali. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya dengan garang. Sementara yang di tatap hanya memberikan ekspresi data.

' Sungguh makhluk yang sombong". Ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

" Kau salah _Madam_. Bukankah kau yang berjalan sembarang sambil bermain _handphone _genggammu itu. Dengan bawaan yang menumpuk seperti ini. Kurasa kau lah yang menggangu pengguna jalan lain."

" Dan jaga ucapanmu _girls_. Apa maksudmu dengan rambut ubanan hah." Terdengar suara kasar yang membuat gadis dihadapannya ini diam mematung. Terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya giliran pria tadi yang marah.

Draco sedang sangat tidak bersela hari. Tapi karna Blaise Zabini teman sekamar sekamar sekaligus teman satu tugasnya itu memintanya untuk datang ke restaurant dekat pantai jadilah ia berada di luar kamarnya yang nyaman tadi. Terpapar sinar matahari. Kebingungan mencari restaurant yang diberitahu Blaise tadi. Membeli beberapa pakaian di toko yang dilaluinya tadi. Dan berakhirlah ia disini. Berseteru dengan seorang gadis yang telah menabraknya. Dan sekarang ia yang di salahkan padahal menurutnya dialah korban yang sesungguhnya. Dan apa katanya tadi. Rambut uban. 'Brengsek.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

" _Whatt.."_ Hermione melotot mendengar ucapan pria tadi. Ia semakin marah tapi matahari benar-benar sedang mengujinya sekarang. Panasnya semakin terik dan ia sudah tidak tahan. Dan lagi sekarang sudah jam berapa. Ia bisa telat dan Ginny pasti akan mengomel nanti.

"Oke kita percepat saja masalah ini tuan. Karna kondisi sekarang sangat buruk untuk berdebat." Hermione mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari tadi. Dan lihat, kenapa pria ini tidak berkeringat sama sekali padahal suhu hampir 28o.

"Baiklah. Apa pertanggung jawabanmu untuk ini semua tuan?" ucap Hermione terburu-buru. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi dari sini. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Dan sekarang sudah pukul tiga.

"Kurasa tidak ada pertanggung jawaban disini Madam. Mengingat kau lah yang menabrakku duluan tadi." Ucap Draco sambil tersenyum menang. Dan ia pun mengerling nakal pada Hermione yang benar-benar sangat merah wajahnya sekarang. Draco pun tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi gadis didepannya ini.

Hermione benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang. Ia harus segera pergi. Ia sungguh sangat terlambat.

Tersenyum licik. Hermione menginjak kaki laki-laki itu dengan tumit _higheels_nya. Dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya setelah itu.

"Auuwwwwww..." Draco berteriak kesakitan. "Gadis sialan." Ucapnya sambil memegangi kakinya. Untuk ia memakai sepatu kalau tidak bisa saja kulitnya robek.

'Hari ini benar-benar sial.' Batin Draco dalam hari.

Draco melihat sekitar. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Mengarahkannya pada sakit dikakinya lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Cahaya biru yang tak terlalu terang menyelubungi sepatu. Dan rasa sakit itupun hilang seketika. Tak ada satu orangpun yang memperhatikan saat itu.

ooOOoo

Hermione terengah-engah menaiki _lift._ Sepatunya sudah lama ia lepaskan sejak lari dari pria-brengsek-uban-sialan tadi. Ia harus berlari melewati dua blok dari pantai untuk sampai ke apartement tempat kekasihnya menginap.

Keringat membanjiri. Rambutnya tak lagi rapi. Dan sekarang tubuhnya berbau matahari. Sangat menyengat. Hermione tak punya waktu lagi untuk merapikan penampilannya. Ia sudah sangat telat. Tinggal satu lantai lagi.

305, 306, 307, 308. Ini dia kamar yang dicari Hermione. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok. Baru dua kali pintu diketuk. Sudah muncul gadis berambut merah jahe membukanya dengan wajah yang nampak sanagat lega, karna akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga.

"Matilah kau _Darling."_ Bisik Ginny si gadis berambut merah tadi.

Wajah Hermione memelas mendengarnya. "Aku terkena musibah _beib." _Balas Hermione.

Didalam apartement yang dimasuki Hermione tampaklah beberapa orang laki-laki dan perempuan duduk sambil minum. Ada pula yang sedang bermain game. Dan ada juga yang hanya bercerita biasa. Terlihat suram didalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu itu.

Sang empunya acara menatap Hermione datar. Ron Weasley menatap Hermione tanpa ekspresi. Ia kecewa pada gadisnya ini.

"Haii sayang." Panggil Hermione seraya berlari memeluk kekasih rambut merahnya ini.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. ia tak berani menatap Ron. Dari ekspresinya Ron pasti sanagat marah. Ia melakukan keslahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ron melepaskan pelukannya. Meninggalkan Hermione. Dan pergi ke balkon.

Hermione menatap Ginny memohon. Yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Hermione menghampiri Ron. Memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Dan membenamkan wajah di leher kekasihnya. Barangkali Ron mau memaafkannya lagi kali ini. Ron tak menanggapinya.

_"__I'm so sorry beib._" Ucap Hermione sambil mengecup bahu Ron.

Ron tak bereaksi dengan perlakuan Hermione.

"Kau terlambat satu jam tujuh belas menit Mione."

Hermione hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya kaku.

"Aku jauh-jauh terbang kesini, memenuhi permintaanmu, lalu apa balasnnya untukku." Ucap Ron. Hermione masih mematung.

Ia melanjutkan. "Setelah aku datang. Kau bilang kau sibuk dan tak bisa menemuiku. Dan sekarang di hari ulang tahunku sendiri kau mempermainkanku. Kau buat aku menunggu." Ron terengah menahan emosinya. Ia sungguh sudah tidak sabar dengan gadisnya ini.

"Kejutan yang spektakuler sayang." Ron mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Aku membawakanmu kue." Ucap Hermine berlari kedalam mengambil salah satu tas belanjaannya.

Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sudah belepotan krim coklat dan berbagai macam warna. Semua orang yang melihat kotak itu menggeleng tak percaya. Bahkan Ginny memutar bola matanya tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sungguh luar biasa temannya yang satu ini. 'Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak anak itu' Batin Ginny.

Hermione mengernyit saat membuka penutup kotak itu. 'ini sih bukan kue namanya, tapi lebih mirip sampah' ucapnya dalam hati.

"_oh god, _lindungi aku." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Seraya berjalan mendekati Ron.

Ron berbalik karna Hermione menepuk pundaknya.

"_Haapy Brithday_ sayang." Teriak Hermione senang.

Betapa terkejutnya Ron saat berbalik dan mendapati Hermione sedang membawa sebuah kotak yang sudah hancur dan didalamnya ada sesuatu seperti campuran dari warna coklat dan warna lain-lain. Bentuknya sangat berantakan, sulit dibayangkan kalau ternyata ini adalah apa yang disebut Hermione tadi 'kue'. Lebih mirip seperti sisa kue.

Hermione tersenyum lebar menampilkan barisan gigi rapinya.

Ron mengusap wajahnya. Mengambil kotak kue yang dipegang Hermione dan meletakkannya dimeja yang ada disudut balkon.

Ia memeluk Hermione. "Sudah kukatakan dari dulu, hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil Mione." Bisik Ron.

Hermione memeluk Ron lebih erat. "Tidak, tidak sayang. Aku sudah berusaha memperbaikinya. Kau harus memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi." Isak Hermione. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ron melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hermione. "Sudah terlalu sering aku memberimu ksempatan. Dan tidak bisa lagi gadis kecil."

Para undangan cukup tahu diri. Mereka berangsur pergi. Merasa tak enak enak hati dengan pemandangan didepan mereka yang situasinya sangan berbahaya bagi Hermione. Merekapun berpamitan.

Ginny yang notabene adalah adik Ron Weasley tak mau ikut campur. Ia pergi ke dapur bersama pasanganan menghindari mendengar percakapan kakak dan sahabatnya itu.

"Bulan lalu aku tahu kalau kau selingkuh." Ron mulai berbicara lagi. Mata Hermione membulat mendengarnya.

"Namanya Oliver bukan." Tanya Ron. Hermione tak mampu memjawabnya. Ia menunduk memandang kuku-kuku jari kakinya yang baru di catnya warna merah kemarin. 'Heyy. Dasar _kutex_ murahan. Baru sehari sudah ada yang terkelupas. Penjual itu membohongiku.' Batin Hermione saat melihat warna di jari kaki kelingkingnya tak lagi penuh.

"tiga bulan yang lalu kau bebohong padaku. Kau bilang sedang terkena penyakit menular dan tak ingin ku jenguk. Tapi nyatanya kau pergi belibur ke _Brazil_ bersama _little geng_ mu itu kan." Ron melanjutkan. Hermione kembali fokus pada Ron dan semakin kaku.

"Dan tahun lalu saat aku bertugas di _China. _Kau juga berkencan dengan beberapa pria kan.? Aku tau semua sayang." Ungkap Ron. Hermione tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tak bisa membela diri karna apa yanag baru saja diucapkan Ron adalah kebenarannya. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya memang _bad girl. _Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Ron akan tau semuanya. Pertanyaannya 'Dari mana ia tahu?' Batin hermione.

"Bukan Ginny. Dia menjaga rapat rahasiamu." Ujar Ron menjawab pertanyaan batin Hermione.

"Aku selalu memantau kegiatan kalian berdua. Karna kalian berdua adalah orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian."

Hermione masih diam. Ia tak bisa berpikir. sekarang otaknya seperti tidak berguna. Otak yang biasa memberinya nila-nilai yang tinggi dan sekarang otak cemerlang itu seakan hilang. Yang ada hanya otak karatan yang tak berguna.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong lagi sekarang. Dari dulu sudah aku katakan bukan. Kalau kita ini tidak cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau lebih cocok jadi adikku. _Yes little girl._"

Ron kembali memeluk Hermione mengusap-usap rambut coklatnya. Hermione mnangis dalam pelukannya. Dari dulu Ia sudah tahu ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Mereka berdua memang sangat tidak cocok. Ron adalah prian dewasa yang sudah mapan, punya pekerjaan yang bagus, punyai pandangan jauh kedepan, memikirkan apapun sebelum melakukan sesuatu, sudah memiliki target untuk masa depannya. Sedangkan ia kebalikannya. Meskipun memiliki otak yang diatas rata-rata, tapi ia adalah gadis yang super ceroboh, tidak memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya. Hanya memikirkan hal bersenang-senang. Tipikal gadis remaja kebanyakan.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kembali kekamar ku." Kini Hermione baru mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Ron.

"Tidak. Saat ini aku perlu waktu sendiri." Hermione melepas pelukannya.

Ron mengecup puncak kepalanya. Hermione diam merasakan hal-hal terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan dari kekasihnya. Yang setelah ini hanya bisa ia anggap sebagai kakak laki-laki.

"_I call you letter_." Ucap Ron saat Hermione mencapai pintu keluar. Hermione hanya tersenyum sendu.

Ia khawatir terhadap Hermione. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyakiti Hermione. Hanya saja menurutnya mereka sudah tak bisa bersama lagi. Bukan hermione yang diinginkannya. Ia menginginkan wanita dewasa yang bisa mengimbangi kehidupannya. Tidak seperti Hermione yang masih memikirkan hal bersenang-senang. Ia membutuhkan hubungan yang serius di usianya yang sekarang.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia gadis yang kuat Ron." Bisik Ron pada dirinya sendiri. Hermione adalah kekasih segaligus adik baginya. Walau bagaimanapun pernah ada cinta Hermione dihatinya.

ooOOoo

"Dari mana saja kau mate?" Tanya Blaise pada Draco yang baru saja duduk didepannya.

"Kau bener-benar sangat merepotkan Zabini." Balas Draco malas.

"Kau tersesat eh?" Blaise Zabini menggoda Draco.

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya. Malas menanggapi ocehan pria berkulit gelap didepannya ini.

"Bersenang-senanglah Malfoy. Kau terlalu memikirkan tugas ini. Anggap saja ini semua bagian dari liburan tahunan kita." Tambah Blaise, mencoba menaikkan _mood_ Draco yang benar-benar anjlok hari ini.

Blaise benar, Ia memang terlalu memikirkan tugas sekolahnya kali ini. Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan sekolah yang mengirim mereka kesini sebagai hukuman karena telah melanggar peraturan fatal di tempatnya belajar itu. Mereka diminta untuk meneliti apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang di negara ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mata abu-abu Draco menerawang menatap sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon melambai seperti memanggil pengunjung untuk datang menikmati keindahan yang telah disediakan oleh alam. Ombak menggulung seperti mampu membersihkan mata siapa saja yang menatapnya. Pasir hitam yang mampu menghangatkan kaki-kaki yang tak lelah menjelajahinya mencari keindahan yang terembunyi. Mata takkan pernah bisa berkedip menatak apa yang disajikan dihadapan mereka. Melihat sang penguasa yang mulai turun keperaduan menyisakan semburat Gradasi warna yang tak bisa digantiakn oleh apapun keindahannya. Membuat siapapun yang menatapnya tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Akan digantiakn oleh sang penguasa malam yang tak kalah indah. Dengan sejuta bintang yang mampu menghipnotis.

"Apa yang kau beli Draco?" Tanya Blaise membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

Ia melirik tas plastik diatas meja. "Hanya membeli beberapa pakaian." Jawab Draco.

Matahari terbenam. Draco menatap takjub. "Sungguh indah tempat ini. Semoga kesialan ini berubah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan." Bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri. Memejamkan mata Draco menikmati setiap nafas yang dihirupnya.

"_C'mon_ mate, berenag dimalam hari sangat menyenangkan." Ajak Blaise. Draco menggeleng.

Blaise berkejar-keran dengan beberapa orang gadis menuju pantai. 'Dari mana ia mendapatkan gadis itu.' Batin Draco. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

ooOOoo

Berjalan lesu sambil terus menatap kebawah. Hermione menuju kamarnya setelah menghabiskan sisa harinya melalukan perawatan _spa _di hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia perlu merileksasikan tubuhnya, otaknya, semuanya. Setelah melewati hari yang berat. Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekitar. Tanpa terasa ia memasuki _lift._ia melamun meratapi nasibnya hari ini. Mengabaikan sekitar.

Hermione tersadar saat ia merasa lift bergetar dan berhenti. Hermione panik. Ternyata lift sudah lenggang. Berapa lama ia melamun sampai tak sadar kalau lift ini sudah hampir kosong. Menyisakan ia dan seorang pria yang berdiri didepannya. Hermione tidak sempat melihat wajah pria itu saat tiba-tiba lampu lift padam. Panik Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi, ini hal yang buruk pikirnya. Nafas Hermione mulai sesak. Ia tidak bisa berada dalam kegelapan gelap seperti ini. Ia terduduk. Nafasnya berat. Air matanya menetes. Panik luar biasa melandanya.

"Tooloongh.." isak Hermione. "Siapa saja tolonghhh akuhh..".

Hermione meraba-raba mencoba mencari tas yang ia lemparkan tadi karna terlalu kaget saat lift berhenti.

'Tas sialan. Dimana kau saat kubutuhkan.' Hermione memaki dalam hati.

Kini Hermione mulai histeris. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Kenangan itu muncul kembali. Hermione menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia pasrah jika ia harus mati sekarang.

Sebuah tangan memegang bahu Hermione. Ia merasa tangan kokoh memeluknya. Mendekapnya.

"Ssshh... tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Dari suaranya Hermione tahu itu seorang pria.

Pria itu membelai rambut Hermione. Mengelusnya lembut. Menenangkan. Hermione Tak melawan. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan pria ini pada tubuhnya. Hangat. Nyaman. lupa akan rasa takutnya. Ia mabuk dalam aroma tubuh pria ini. Menghirup wangi mint. Seakan rasa sesaknya hilang.

Hermione mulai tenang. Pria itu mulai mengendurkan pelukannya. Dan tak lama lampu pun menyala.

Hermione menengadah. Matanya terpernagkap dalam abu-abu yang menenangkan. Damai. Ia terhanyut didalamya. Ada kesedihan disana. Ambisi yang kuat. Mata yang benar-benar indah. Hermione masi h belum bergerak. Terhipnotis olehnya. Ia tersadar saat merasa bahunya terbentur dinding yang dingin.

"Ternyata kau gadis siang tadi." Hermione melotot tak percaya. Ternyata pria yang ia kagumi tadi adalah pria menyebalkan yang ia temui siang tadi. 'Kalau tahu tadi itu dia. Aku takkan rela disentuh olehya. Mati sesak nafas lebih baik dari pada terkena kulit pucatnya itu.' Batin Hermione. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar gadis aneh." Ucap Draco kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia tadi memeluk gadis sialan ini.

Hermione berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai. "Dasar mesum. Kau pasti mencari kesempatan saat me..." Hermione tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau aku tahu itu kau. Biar kau matipun aku tak sudi menolongmu." Ucap Draco kesal. Dasar gadis tak tahu di untung. Bukannya berterima kasih malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh kurusmu itu." Tambah draco.

Wajah Hermione merah. Berani sekali pria ini menghinanya. Pria mana yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuh seksinya ini. 'Dasar tidak normal' Batin Hermione marah.

Hermione tak menanggapinya lagi. Ia lelah. Ia ingin cepat keluar dari lift sialan ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar operator lift meminta maaf atas kerusakan yang terjadi. Lift bodoh. Ia benci terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Apalagi didepan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Pintu lift terbuka Hermione bergegas keluar. Ia ingin segera tidur. Cukup sudah kesialannya hari ini.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya. Hermione berbalik dan mendapati pria tadi mengikuti. Hermione berjalan semakin cepat. Ia merasa pria itu masih ada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku." Teriak Hermione.

Draco tersenyum mengejek. "Siapa yang mengikuti aneh. Kamarku di arah sana." Ia menunjuk lurus kedepan. Berjalan melewati Hermione. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 687.

Hermione menganga melihat pria itu dengan santainya masuk kekamar yang ternyata bersebalahan persis dengan kamar tempat ia menginap. Pria itu hilang ditelan pintu. Hermione masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kesialan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Hermione berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar 686. Ia meraba pintu pintu disamping kamarnya. Terlihat nyata. Ujarnya. Kenapa pria itu menghantui hidupnya seharian ini.

"Ginnyyy." Teriak Hermione memasuki kamar. Ginny kaget mendengar namanya di teriakkan. Ia menghampiri Hermione dan langsung memeluknya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"_It's ok baby_. Luapkanlah semuanya. Apa yang kau rasakan. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Ginny sambil mengelus pundak Hermione. Hermione mulai terisak lagi. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaanya. Menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya seharian ini.

"Dan aku membeli beberapa pakaian dalam yang seksi tadi." Hermione mulai terliat senang. Saat topik tentang hubungan asmaranya selesai kami bahas. Ia mulai bersemangat memperlihatkan barang belanjaanya.

Hermione menghamburkan belanjaannya. "Dimana dia." Ucap Hermione. "Dimana aku menaruhnya." Teriak Hermione frustasi menghambur belanjaanya di atas ranjang.

Ginny menatap Hermione bingung.

Ia mengambil selembar baju berwarna hitam. Membukanya.

"Kau membelikan Ron baju." Tanya Ginny.

"Tidak." Jawab Hernione. Alisnya berkerut.

"lalu. Ini apa." Ginny melemparkan pakaian yang dipegangnya ke wajah Hermione.

Hermione meneliti pakaian itu. Ini memang pakaian laki-laki. Tapi seingatnya ia tidak membeli pakaian laki-laki siang tadi.

Hermione melempar balik pakaian itu ke arah Ginny. "Aku tidak pernah membeli baju itu. Itu bukan milikku. Sudah kukatakan padamu kan. Kalau aku membeli pakaian dalam. Tapi dimana ya aku menaruhnya." Hermione menghambur lagi belanjaannya.

"Kalau ini bukan milikmu. Lalu milik siapa." Tanya. Ginny.

Kegiatan mencari Hermione terhenti. Mendengar pertanyaan Ginny. Ia sadar. Kalu bukan miliknya lalu milik siapa?. Seketika Hermione mengambil pakaian itu lalu berlari keluar kamar.

ooOOoo

To be continued

Sorry, kalau kepanjangan. ini adalah fict pertama ku.

please Read and Review

apakah fict ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak? jawabannya ada pada kalian.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf terjadi kesalahan sebelumnya. saya masih belajar dalam dunia fanfic ini.

Karena saya author baru jadi tolong harap di maklumi.

saya mohon bimbingannya.

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan memberi komentar pada fict ini.

bagi yang tidak berkenan, tidak perlu membacanya.

* * *

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Plot and story : murni dari saya

MY LOVE IS MAGIC

.

.

Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy

'

.

O

* * *

Chapter 2 : kesialan yang berubah jadi keberuntungan

Matanya terpejam. Pasokan udara mulai menipis di paru-parunya. Gelembung-gelembung udara muncul di permukaan air. Kepala-rambut-putihnya muncul ke permukaan. Ia tersenggal. Menarik nafas sekuatnya. Mengisi kembali paru-paru yang kosong. Draco menikmati setiap tetes air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sudah setengah jam ia berendam. Tapi masih enggan untuk keluar dari bak mandi ini. Hanya saat-saat seperti inilah yang bisa membuat tubuh dan pikirannya rileks. Tenang. Itu yang ia sukai dari kamar mandi. Ia bebas mencurahkan semua ekspresi yang ia rasakan. Tidak ada kebohongan. Tidak ada kepalsuan. Yang ada hanya dirinya sendiri. Yang sebenarnya.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Rambut yang masih basah, beberpa menetes ke lantai. ia berjalan ke meja rias yang terletak di sudut kamar. Dilihatnya Blaise teman sekamarnya sedang menelpon seseorang. Merayu seorang gadis lebih tepatnya. Draco hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dimana dan kapan saja Blaise akan selalu merayu gadis-gadis yang ada didekatnya. Tanpa pandang bulu. Ia sudah hapal benar prinsip sahabatnya itu.

Memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampan Draco bercermin angkuh menatap pantulan tubuhnya di balik cermin. Ia menyeringai. Gadis mana yang bisa menolakku. Bahkan mungkin pria pun tak sanggup menolakku. Hahaha... Batin Draco bangga atas apa yang dimilikinya.

Warna kulit putih kepucatan. Struktur wajah yang sempurna. Mata abu-abu tajam. Tubuh proforsional. Terima kasih untuk latihan Quiddicth yang rutin dijalaninya. Dan terima kasih pula untuk latihan keras yang diberikan ayahnya. Rambut pirang keperakan, ciri khas yang hanya Malfoy miliki. Dan seringaian yang memabukkan.

Asyik menikmati pemandang tubuhnya. Mata Draco seketika melebar saat dilihatnya Blaise dari seberang cermin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mempermainkan seperti Bra di tangannya dan beberapa pakaian dalam wanita berhamburan di atas ranjang.

"Jadi. Kenapa siang tadi kau terlambat menemuiku Draco? Karna kau tersesat di kamar gaids eh!" blaise tergelak. Matanya sampai berair saking puasnya ia tertawa.

Draco menatap tak percaya pada tumpukan diatas ranjangnya. Kenapa bisa ada benda seperti ini. Batin Draco. Aku tak pernah membelinya.

"Berhentilah tertawa Blaise." Tegur Draco. "atau akan ku kutuk kau." Ancam Draco.

Blaise masih belum bisa meredam tawanya. Sesekali ia masih tertawa. Mereka berdua meneliti pakaian itu.

"Yakin ini bukan milikmu Draco." Goda Blaise.

Draco memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Blaise. "tentu saja itu bukan milikku Zabini." Draco menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Yahhh... siapa yang tau kalau ternyata seorang Draco Malfoy memiliki dua kepribadian. Siang menjadi seorang pria, dan malam akan mejadi_." Belum sempat Blaise menyelesaikan perkataannya Draco sudah lebih dulu melemparkan satu set _Lingerie _padanya. Blaise makin tergelak.

Ada dua set _lingerie._ Berwarna merah dan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam berenda.

"Yang ini sangat seksi mate." Blaise berkomentar. Sambil mengambil satu set bra dan celana dalamnya.

Ia tertawa saat dicobanya memasang bra pada dadanya. Dan bergaya didepan cermin. Draco pun ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan gila temannya itu.

"Kau cocok menggunakannya Blaisy." Olok Draco. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sambil terus menghambur tumpukan pakaian dalam itu.

"oohhh... siapapun yang membeli benda seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin membelinya." Blaise menghayal dengan wajah mesum.

"kau yakin tidak ini milik siapa?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Draco hanya menggeleng.

Tedengar ketuklan dari arah pintu. Darco berjalan menghampiri. Pintu diketuk semakin membabi buta.

Siapa sih yang menyerang pintu orang ditengah malam begini. Batin Draco.

Saat pintu terbuka tampaklah rambut pirang megar dihadapan Draco. Draco mengernyit mendapati gadis aneh siang tadi membawa baju yang dikenali Draco. Itu baju yang ia beli siang tadi. Otak Draco bekerja dengan cepat. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian siang tadi.

Mereka berdua tak sengaja bertabrakan menyebabkan tas belanjaan yang mereka bawa terjatuh berhamburan. Lalu terjadi adu mulut dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya sambil membawa tasnya kembali. Mungkin gadis itu salah mengambil tas saat memungutnya. Atau mungkin juga saat di lift barusan. Lampu mati dan mungkin saja tas belanjaan mereka tak sengaja tertukar. Berarti semua pakaian dalam itu milik gadis ini.

Draco menyeringai.

Hermione muak melihat seringaian pria di hadapanya ini. Ia menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Draco. Saat dilihanya pantulan bayangan seorang pria berkulit gelap memakai bra-nya dan bergaya didepan cermin yang letaknya sangat strategis. Bisa terlihat dari depan kamar. Draco kaget dengan kelancangan gadis ini.

"aku belum mempersilahkanmu masuk _miss._" Teriak Draco.

Hermione mengabaikannya. Matanya melotot mendapati semua pakaian dalam yang dibelinya siang tadi berserakan diatas ranjang. Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin ditelan bumi saat itu juga.

Pria berkulit gelap yang tadi mematung saat melihat Hermione memberinya tatapan ingin-ku-goreng-atau-ku-panggang-saja-orang-ini-mana-yang-lebih-menyakitkan.

Hermione membereskan semua miliknya diatas ranjang. Dengan mata yang sudah berair. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi sekuat tenaga menahannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan dua manusia konyol ini.

Draco hanya diam melihat Hermione membereskan miliknya.

Blaise menganga. Tak sanggup berbicara. Ia syok. Baru saja membayangkan siapa pemilik semua pakaian ini. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan seksi mengambil semuanya. Berarti gadis cantik inilah pemiliknya. Ohh Merlin cepat sekali kau mengabulkan permintaan mesum ku ini. Batin Blaise mengulum senyum.

"Itu milikku. Lepaskan." Bentak Hermione pada Blaise.

Blaise melongo tak mengerti maksud Hermione.

Tangan Hermione menunjuk kearah dada Blaise. Ternyata Blaise masih memakai bra-nya. Tubuh Hermione bergetar menahan emosi.

Blaise segera melepaskannya.

"kau merusaknya bahkan sebelum aku memakainya." bisik Hermione marah.

Setelah mengambil miliknya yang terakhir Hermione bergegas meninggalkan kamar Draco.

Blaise cengar-cengir.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Zabini." Tanya Draco yang sekarang memakai pakaiannya yang ditinggalkan gadis tadi.

"Dia manis sekali. Tubuhnya seksi. Wajahnya cantik. Dia oohh.. sempurna." Cerocos Blaise.

"Dasar mesum." Draco melempar Blaise dengan bantal.

Yang dilempar hanya senyum-senyum saja.

Draco memandang langit-langit kamar. Berbeda sekali dengan langit-langit kamar dirumahnya.

Blaise sudah mengorok dari tadi. Dan ia masih belum bisa tidur.

Ia tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian tadi. Gadis itu manis kalau saja sikapnya tidak seperti itu. Draco mengingat kembali ekspresi-ekpresi lucu gadis aneh itu. Mata melototnya. Ocehannya. Tarikan nafasnya saat gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar. Wajahnya yang merah saat menahan emosi. Rambut megarnya. Menurut Draco hal itu sangat menggemaskan. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan gadis yang seaneh itu. Biasa para gadis akan mejaga penampilan dirinya sebaik mungkin didepan orang lain, apalagi didepan pria.

Ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan memuja dari para gadis. Dengan gaya semaksimal mungkin para gadis akan melakukan berbagai cara mendekati untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Dan Draco tak pernah menanggapi semua itu. Itulah resiko seorang Casanova disekolah. Batin Draco narsis.

Tapi berbeda dengan gadis ini. Dengan apa adanya ia berhasil menarik perhatian Draco Malfoy. Dengan kecerobohannya berhasil membuat Draco penasaran.

Bukan gadis sembarangan. Bisik Draco dan ia tersenyum.

Draco punya standart yang tinggi dalam menilai seseorang terutama pada seorang gadis. Ia takkan tertarik bila gadis itu hanya gadis biasa.

Ayoo kita cari tahu. Draco menyeringai.

ooOOoo

Ditempat yang berbeda. Hermione sama tak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kesialan yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Putusnya hubungan asmara dengan pria yang paling diinginkannya menjadi pacar. Dari kecil ia sudah mengidolakan Ron. Karena hubungan baik kedua orang tua mereka membuat mereka sangat akrab sejak masih kecil. dari dulu siapa saja yang menanyakan siapa pria yang ingin ia nikahi saat besar nanti. Ia pasti akan menjawab . 'aku akan menikah dengan Ron saat besar nanti.' Kenang Hermione.

Susah payah ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Ron. di bantu dengan adik Ron. Ginny selalu setia menemaninya mencari ide agar Ron mau menerima cintanya. Ginny rela mengasut Ron agar kakaknya itu mau menerima cintanya. Saat cinta Ron telah didapat malah ia sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Ia tak bisa menahan godaan untuk terus bersenang-senang. Dikarenakan Ron adalah pria pekerja sedangkan ia gadis sekolahan. Tentu saja Ron tak harus selalu bisa menemaninya. Di tuntut dengan pekerjaan Ron yang membuatnya sering melakukan perjalanan menyeberang benua. Membuat intensitas hubungan mereka kurang. Dan disitulah godaan muncul. Akan selalu ada pria yang mengajak Hermione berkencan. Entah itu teman satu sekolanya. pria yang baru ditemuinya dijalan atau di cafe. Teman chattingnya. Tak jarang Hermione menolak ajakan mereka.

Ia gadis yang populer disekolah. Dengan peringkat nomor satu dari seluruh siswa. Tidak ada yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Di tambah wajah cantik. Kulit mulus. Body yang lumayan menurutnya. Para pria selalu menatapnya takjub. Hermione menikmati ketenarannya. Di tambah lagi Ginny selalu mendukungnya. 'Salahkan kakakku yang kurang memberi perhatian padamu. Jadi bukan salahmu ingin sedikit bersenang-senang. Kita gadis remaja yang teriakat oleh hormon kebebasan.' Itu yang selalu di ucapkan Ginny setiap Hermione meminta pendapat padanya.

"Sahabatku ini memang sinting." Hermione tersenyum melihat Ginny yang tidur disampingnya.

Kini hayalan tentang pernikahanya dan Ron musnah lah sudah. Hal itu disebabkan karena kenakalannya sendiri. Ia sering membohongi Ron. dan siapa yang tahu ternyata Ron mengetahi semua aksi bohongnya itu. Ia juga sering mengabaikan Ron sebagai bentuk dari aksi balas dendamnya karna jarangnya Ron mengunjunginya. Tapi ia salah perhitungan, bukan membuat Ron merasakan bagaimana rasanya di abaikan ia malah membuat Ron tak sabar menghadapinya. Dari awal Ron sudah berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi gaya kehidupan Hermione. Dan ia mengharapkan balasan yang sama. Ia ingin Hermione mengimbangi kehidupannya juga. Seperti mengerti kesibukan Ron yang sebagai pria pekerja. Tapi apa yang terjadi ia egois. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Kini Ia harus menelan pahit akibat dari perbuatanya sendiri.

Hermione mengusap wajahnya. Matanya nanar. Air mata jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya. Hermione terisak pelan. Kini satu hal yang ia pelajari dari hal ini. Ia harus memperbaiki sikapnya. Ia takkan pernah berhasil dalam suatu hubungan apabila terus seperti ini. Bila ia menemukan pria yang di cintainya lagi nanti. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan seperti ini lagi.

"Aku janji." Hermione menghapus air matanya. Ia harus bangkit. Ia tersenyum.

Baru saja Hermione meyakinkan dirinya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Ingatan tentang insiden di kamar sebelah menghapus senyumnya. Belum pernah ia semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki melihat pakaian dalamnya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Oke! ia berlebihan. Saat berenang dipantai ia memakai bikin dan semua orang melihatnya. Menurutnya hal itu biasa saja. Entah kenapa kali ini ia benar-benar malu. Laki-laki melihat pakaian tidurnya. Menurutnya itu sangat keterlaluan. Hermione memang bebas tapi ia tahu batasan sampai mana laki-laki dan perempuan boleh berhubungan. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal terlarang. Orang tuanya memberinya kepercayaan. Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak penah melanggarnya.

Ia memang sering minum bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan terkadang sampai mabuk. Beruntunglah ia karena memiliki teman yang baik. Mereka tak pernah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bila Hermione mabuk mereka akan mengantarnya pulang ke apartement-nya. Ia tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Ia dan Ginny menyewa sebuah apartement di dekat sebuah perpustakaan.

Selain memiliki hoby bersenang-senang ia juga memiliki hoby lain yaitu membaca. Ia maniak buku. Tidak semua waktunya di habiskan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Ia akan mengurung diri dikamar atau menghabiskan waktu seharian diperpustakaan saat ia ingin membaca. Dan ia akan meninggalkan rutinitas hura-huranya. Sampai ia ingin melakukannya lagi. Itulah sisi uniknya.

Dan untuk menjaga kepercayaan orang tuanya yang telah memperbolehkannya tinggal di apartement miliknya sendiri. Ia berjanji tidak akan melekukan hubungan sexs tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan.

Dan Hermione memegang teguh prinsip itu.

Maka saat ada seorang laki-laki meliahat pakaian tidurnya. Menurutnya itu sudah mengarah pada hal-hal yang terlarang. Pemikiran yang aneh memang tapi itulah yang ia percayai.

Hermione membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia tak sanggup mengingat kejadian tadi lagi.

Ia berharap tak pernah bertemu kedua makhluk itu lagi. Sampai mati.

ooOOoo

Rambut Hermione berkibar alhasil rambutnya kini acak-acakan terkena angin. Ketidak beruntungan sepertinya masih menyertainya hari ini. Rok selutut yang dikenakannya terbang bergerak tak tentu arah mengikuti ritme angin. Susah payah ia menjaga roknya agar tak tersingkap terlalu tinggi hingga menampakkan paha mulusnya. Ia salah costum sepertinya.

Mengunakan atasan tanpa lengan dipadu padankan dengan rok selutut. Ditambah dengan sneakers. Dan beberapa aksesoris Ia keluar dari kamar pagi ini dengan semangat baru. Dan ternyata pakain ini menjadi _boomerang_ untuknya. Ia tak terlalu fokus pada penjelasan profesor pembimbing mereka karena sibuk menjaga roknya agar tak kesana-kemari.

"Aku lebih suka melihat mu memakai yang warna merah. Terlihat seksi." Hermione terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Brengsek." Sahutnya. Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Draco yang menyeringai.

Saat ini ia berada disalah satu kilang minyak di negara bagian Uni _Emirat Arab_ yaitu Abu Dhabi. Kota terbesar kedua di Uni Emirat Arab ini adalah salah satu produsen terbesar di dunia minyak.

Terletak di lepas pantai Haql al Bunduq. Di atas anjungan lepas pantai Hermione bersama beberapa teman sekolanya. Sedang melakukan kunjungan penelitian untuk mempelajari lebih dalam tentang minyak bumi. Sebagai salah satu tugas akhir sebelum kenaikan kelas.

Bergabung dengan beberapa sekolah lain. Mereka di tugaskan meneliti bagaimana ekplorasi atau eksploitas bahan tambang tersebut. Mempelajari tentang proses pengeboran dan lain-lainnya.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki diatas anjungan Hermione terkejut samar-samar ia melihat rambut putih di kejauhan. Namanya Draco Malfoy dari salah satu sekolah Internasional di Inggris.

Nama yang aneh. Batin Hermione saat namanya pria itu disebut dalam daftar absen.

Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di atas anjungan ini untuk mempelajari apa yang mereka perlukan sebagai tugas sekolah.

Sebisa mungkin Hermione menjauhi Draco. Selalu menempel pada Ginny. Ia berkeliling melihat-melihat anjungan dan mendengarkan pembimbing mereka menjelaskan..

Hermione melihat jam tangannya. "Pukul 02:30." Bisiknya. Setelah makan siang ia bersantai dipinggiran anjungan. Menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang baru berada disini baginya. Dari apa yang sudah dipelajarinya tadi bumi ini ternyata sangat menakjubkan.

Ginny menghampirinya. "Pukul berapa kita pulang nanti?" tanya Ginny.

"aku sudah lelah Berjalan dan terus mencatat sedari tadi." Tambahnya.

"kita pulang jam enam sore nanti." Jawab Hermione.

Ginny menghela nafas malas. "Rasanya aku ingin terjun ke bawah." Ia menatap permukaan laut di bawah anjungan.

"Sepertinya airnya sangat segar." Ginny tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berenang dilaut luas seperti ini.

"Heyy... kau gadis _lingerie _itu kan." Teriak seseorang dibelakang mereka.

Kontan Hermione dan Ginny berbalik. Dan tampaklah dua manusia konyol ini lagi. Batin Hermione.

Hermione menatap mereka tajam. Beraninya dia memanggilku seperti itu. Dasar pria mesum. Teriak Hermione dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan namaku Blaise Zabini dan teman ku ini Draco Malfoy." Blaise mengulurkan tangan sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Dan kau Hermione Granger kan." Tambah Blaise.

Hermione tidak menerima tangan Blaise. Ia tidak ingin mengenal mereka. Ia membuang muka.

Merasa di abaikan. Blaise beralih pada Ginny memperkenalkan diri. "Ginny Weasley." Ucap Ginny Dengan senang hati menerima ulutran tangan mereka.

Blaise asik melakukan percakapan dengan Ginny. Hermione tidak tertarik mengikuti percakapan mereka. Sesekali Draco ikut berkomentar apa yang dibicarakan Blaise. Tapi Draco lebih banyak diam. Ia lebih banyak menatap Hermione.

Merasa diperhatikan. Hermione meninggalkan mereka. Ia bergabung dengan kelompok lain.

Kegiatan hari ini berakhir. Mereka semua kembali ke hotel.

ooOOoo

ini hari ketiga Hermione di Abu Dhabi. Kegiatan ia bersama rombongan hari ini adalah adalah berjalan-jalan ke bukit Green Mubazarah di kota Al-Ain sekitar dua jam dari Abu Dhabi.

Saat ini di Al-Ain, di timur Abu Dhabi. para ilmuan sedang mencoba membuat hujan turun di gurun pasir. Daerah timur tengah terkenal dengan daerah panas dan tandus.

Pera ilmuan membuat teknologi mengontrol cuaca. Mereka menggunakan ioniser raksasa. Alat ini mendorong terbentuknya formasi awan yang diharapkan akan memicu turunnya hujan.

Dan mereka berhasil menciptakan hujan di langit yang cerah.

Green Mubazarah adalah area taman hijau di tengah gurun pasir di kaki bukit Jabel Hafeet.

Pemandangan disini sangat menyegarkan mata. Ternyata tak hanya oase yang ada di gurun pasir.

Di fasilitasi dengan vila-vila asri. Tempat ini menjadi kunjungan yang tak boleh dilewatka saat berlibur ke Abu Dhabi. Selain hamparan rumput hijau yang mempesona. Ada pula kolam renang air panas disini.

Kolam renang menjadi pilihan Hermione setelah seharian berjalan mengelilingi Green Mubazarah. Kolam renang ini terpisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Di Arab laki-laki dan perempuan di larang berdekatan terlalu intim di muka umum. Mereka disini sangat menjaga kesopanannya. Hermione menyukai gaya hidup wanita disini yang mengharuskan mereka menutup seluruh tubuh mereka agar tak memicu hasrat laki-laki.

Di depan pintu masuk kolam renang Hermione berpapasan dengan Draco.

"kali ini kau pakai yang mana? Aku harap yang warna kuning." Goda Draco sambil menyeringai.

Hermione menatap Draco marah. Baru saja Hermione ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah Draco sudah pergi meninggalkannya sambil terus menyeringai.

Hermione benar-benar tak tahan jika harus berhadapan dengannya lagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ingin rasanya segera berakhir _study tour _mereka ini agar ia tak melihat si albino itu lagi.

Di hari keempat mereka kembali ke anjungan kilang minyak untuk melanjutkan observasi pertama kemarin. Masih sekali lagi mereka harus kesini untuk menyelesaikan penelitian.

Hari ini hari bebas. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk berkeliling Abu Dhabi masing-masing tanpa rombongan.

Dari pagi-pagi sekali Hermione dan Ginny sudah bersemangat membuat jadwal wisata kunjungan mereka.

Baju kaos putih lengan panjang. Hot pants warna biru muda. Dan boots. Hermione siap memulai petualngannya. Di tambah dengan sunglases, topi dan tas selempang kecil. Mereka berdua berangkat. Tak lupa _Map_ Abu dhabi dibawa.

Panas hari ini mencapai 37 derajat. Padahal ini masih pagi tapi sudah sepanas ini. Namun Tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah keDubai. Sekitar 90 menit jaraknya Dari Abu Dhabi. Berfoto-foto disekitar Burj Khalifa dengan ketinggian 828 meter. Yang merupakan gedung tertinggi di dunia saat ini. Salah satu maha karya terhebat buatan manusia. Puas berfoto mereka kembali ke Abu Dhabi.

Berikutnya mereka menyambangi Ferrari World Abu Dhabi. Taman hiburan _indoor_ terbesar di dunia, terletat di _Yas Island_. Mencoba wahana yang paling memacu adrenalin. Menaiki Formula Rossa Roaler Coaster tercepat didunia. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Puas bermain. Mencoba berbagai wahana disana. Mereka menuju Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed yang merupakan _landmark_ kota Abu Dhabi. Dari kejauhan Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed terlihat sangat sederhana seperti bangunan putih biasa yang muncul dari padang pasir. Terinspirasi dari arsitektur Mughal (India, Pakistan, Bangladesh) dan Mooris (Maroko). Dengan 82 kubah bergaya Maroko dan di susun dari batu pualam sewarna putih susu dengan emas di atas kubahnya. Kubah utama masjid berdiameter 32,8 meter dan tinggi 55 meter . mirip dengan _Turkey Research Centre for islamic. _Dengan luas setaralima kali lapangan sepak bola Masjid ini mampu menampung empat puluh ribu jemaah lebih.

Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed memiliki lebih dari 1000 pilar. Dengan empat bangunan menara setinggi hampir 107 meter di penjuru masjid. Di kelilingi dengan kolam yang super lebar menggunakan bahan keramik lantai berwarna gelap. Kolam ini memantulkan bentuk arkade masjid, memberikan pemandangan spektakuler di bawah siraman cahaya lampu di malam hari.

Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed merupakan salah satu masjid yang memperbolehkan non muslim berkunjung kesini.

Saat memasuki masjid pengunjung wanita di haruskan memakai abaya tradisional (jubah hitam longgar yang menutupi tubuh dan rambut). Hermione membeli abaya tersebut sebagai kenang-kenagan pernah berkunjung kesini.

Penat setelah hampir seharian barjalan-jalan hilang seketika setelah menjelajahi setiap inci Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed. Mereka duduk bersantai di pelataran masjid dekat kolam. Menunngu terbenamnya matahari dan menyaksikan semburat warna jingga kemerahan itu dari kolam di hadapan mereka. Menyajikan pemandangan yang luar biasa dengan latar belakang Masjid yang megah.

Terdengar kumandang Adzan. Panggilan umat muslim untuk memenuhi kewajiban mereka.

Dari Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan ke Abu Dhabi Mall. Yang Terletak di pusat kota. Mereka berbelanja sepuasnya. Membeliakan oleh-oleh untuk kerabat. Apalagi Ginny yang mempunyai tujuh saudara. Bayangkan saja sebanyak apa ia berbelanja. Banyak diskon disini. Shopaholic akan benar-benar kalap bila berada disini.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir. Kembali ke hotel. Hermione berjalan gontai kelelahan. Ginny meninggalkannya tadi. Harry kekasih Ginny mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Hermione tidak ingin menggangu _Love Bird_ itu memadu kasih. Ia memilih kembali ke kamar sendiri. Dan sekarang sudah tengah malam.

"Puas berjalan-jalan seharian eh." Tegur seseorang di belakang Hermione. Ia menoleh.

Draco mensejajari langkahnya dengan langkah Hermione. Hermione tak menanggapi pertanyaan Draco. Pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Berendam lah pakai air dingin. Akan sangat menyegarkan setelah berkeliling kota seharian." Draco pun berlalu mendahului Hermione.

Hermione melongo, kenapa dia jadi perhatian padaku. Pikirnya.

ooOOoo

Draco memasuki kamar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Blaise belum kembali berarti.

Siang tadi tak sengaja ia melihat Hermione di taman hiburan Ferrari World Abu Dhabi. Sekedar penasaran ingin mencoba yang katanya Roller Coaster tercepat sedunia.

'Benda macam apa itu.' Pikir Draco.

Ternyata rasanya sama saja dengan menaiki sapu terbang.

Karena melihat Hermione entah mengapa ia jadi ingin mengikutinya. Ada perasaan aneh. Setelah kejadian di _lift _waktu itu. Draco tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti Magnet. Rasanya matanya tak ingin lepas memandang Hermione Granger.

Apa ia menyukai gadis itu. Pikir Draco.

Tidak mungkin. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta.

Berpisah dengan Blaise di Ferrari World tadi. Ia memilih mengikuti acara jalan-jalan Hermione diam-diam.

Fenomena matahari terbenam di belahan bumi lain ini kalah indah saat melihat Hermione duduk di pelataran dekat kolam Masjid Agung Sheikh Zayed dengan latar belakang itu Hermione tampak sangat indah. Untuk pertama kalinya Draco terpesona.

Draco tersenyum. "Kurasa kesialan ini berakhir dengan keberuntungan _baby." _Bisik Draco.

"Sayang liburan ini sebentar lagi berakhir." Tambah Draco berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Draco, bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Hermione Granger.

Dan Draco pun terlelap dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Pagi ini di hari kelima masa hukumannya. Draco bersama rombongan di jadwalkan berjalan-jalan ke gurun pasir.

Hermione terlihat berjalan sendiri tidak ada teman kepala rambut merah yang selalu ada disisinya kapan saja. Adrenalin Draco terpicu dengan Off Road (Draco tidak mengerti istilah apa yang mereka pakai) di gurun pasir menggunakan Mobil Jeep. Lalu menonton atraksi di tengah padang pasir, terlihat beberapa wanita menggoyangkan pinggulnya menari perut dengan pakaian khas Arab. Mencoba beberapa kuliner disini. Terakhir Draco mencoba menaiki onta. Beberapa gadis di rombongan terlihat mencoba Henna Painting.

Menjelang sore para rombongan memilih berjalan kembali menuju Bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Hermione berjalan di barisan paling belakang rombongan. Terlihat asyik memandangi sekitar. Draco menghampirinya.

"Dimana teman mu yang Manis itu." Tanya Draco.

Hermione memutar bola bola mata menaggapi pertanyaan Draco.

"kau tidak boleh mendekatinya. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Draco memonyongkan bibirnya menyebut oohh...

"Baiklah. Kalau begita aku mendekati mu saja." Goda Draco. "Kau pasti tidak memiliki kekasih kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Hermione berhenti seketika. "Maaf aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Balas Hermione dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Draco menyeringai. "kalau begitu, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Enyahlah kau Malfoy." Teriak Hermione frustasi.

"Tidak." Balas Draco.

Hermione menatapnya tajam. Orang lain biasanya kalau di tatap Hermione seperti ini akan merasa terintimidasi. Dan mereka pu akan kalah di bawah tatapannya. Bagaimana dengan Draco Malfoy?.

"Beritahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak marah-marah terus padaku." Tanya Draco.

Hermione melongok. Jurusnya tidak mempan pada Draco. Besar juga nyali pria ini. batin Hermione.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah pergi dari hadapan ku." Bentak Hermione.

"Tidak akan. Kau tau aku sangat ingin melihatmu memakai _Lingerie _yang kemarin." Goda Draco sambil mengedipkan mata. Ia menyeringai menang.

Wajah Hermione benar-benar merah sekarang. Mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau. Dasar pria mesum brengsek."

Hermione menyerang Draco. Ia mencoba meninju wajah Draco. Tapi dengan gesit Draco bisa menangkap tinju Hermione. Hermione semakin marah, ia mengarahkan tangan yang satunya lagi ke arah wajah Draco. Dan lagi tangannya kali ini tertangkap kembali.

Melirik kebelakang. Mereka sudah jauh tertinggal dari rombongan. Hanya ujung kepala teman-temanya yang terlihat di gunung-gunung pasir ini. Jika ia berteriak percuma saja, tidak ada yang akan mendengar.

Draco tersenyum licik melihat kekalahan Hermione. Tapi Hermione tak habis akal. Ia menginjakkan kakinya ke kaki Draco. Tapi Draco seperti bisa membaca pergerakannya. Dan lagi-lagi Draco berhasil menghindar.

"Ternyata kau liar sekali." Draco kembali menggodanya.

Draco menarik tubuh Hermione. Tubuh Hermione merepat ke tubuh Draco. Efek dari tarikan Draco. Draco memeluknya. Membaui tubuhnya. Merasakan tanganya menyentuh kulit Hermione sekali lagi. 'Rambutnya wangi stobery.' Batin Draco. Ia merasakan kedamaian. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Hermione. Draco menikmati setiap detik yang terjadi.

Herminone meronta dalam pelukan Draco.

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa pijakannya hilang. Isi perutnya terasa jatuh ke bawah. Ia jatuh. Tidak. Mereka berdua terjatuh. Bagaimana bisa. Apa yang terjadi. Ia mencengkram erat tubuh Draco.

Terdengar teriakan membahana memenuhi udara.

Hermione melihat dasarnya. Dia akan menghantamnya.

Sampai di sini sajakah hidupku. Pikir Hermione. "_I Love You Mom and Dad_." Bisiknya. Hermione memejamkan mata.

"Aresto Momentum." Draco mengucapkan mantra.

Hermione membuka mendengar Draco mengucapkan kata-kata aneh.

Kekuatan Gravitasi tiba-tiba berhenti. Hermione merasa tubuhnya mengambang sesaat beberapa centi di atas permukaan tanah sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyentuh tanah.

Mereka berhasil tidak menghancurkan tubuh mereka.

Draco bangkit berdiri, melihat sekekeling. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke dalam tanah. Pasir yang mereka injak tadi tiba-tiba merosot jatuh. Dan sekarang mereka seperti berada di dalam gua di bawah gurun pasir. Di sekeling benar-benar gelap. Tanah yang ia injak batu-batu besar berlubang bukan pasir. Seperti ada dunia lain saja di bawah gunung-gunung pasir ini. Penerangan hanya dari sinar matahari sore dari lubang mereka jatuh tadi. Tingginya sekitar 100 meter. Cukup dalam. Untung ia sempat merapalkan mantra, jika tidak mugkin mereka sudah mati, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini. Ia melanggar peraturan lagi. Akan banyak detensi yang ia dapat saat kembali ke Hogwarts nanti.

Draco melihat Hermione yang masih terbaring syok. Draco membantunya berdiri. Hermione tergagap ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak bisa. Ia syok berat.

Draco memeluknya. Hermione tak menolak, ia tak bisa berfikir sekarang.

Hermione balas memeluk Draco. Ia Perlu seseorang menenangkannya sekarang.

Draco mengusap-usap Rambut Hermione. "Tenanglah."

Draco menenangkannya lagi seperti di _lift _waktu itu. Kenapa ia harus selalu terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini. Di saat Hermione membenci pria yang memeluknya ini. Justru pria inilah yang mampu menenangkannya.

"kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Hermione. Selanjutnya ia kembali diam.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang pelu di jelaskan. Kita selamat. Itu saja." Ujarnya.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan perkataan Draco. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari ketinggian. Hermione melihat ke atas, ia bergidik ngeri. Seberapa dalam mereka terjatuh. Pasti ada penjelasan di balik ini semua. 'Ada yang aneh dari mu Draco Malfoy.' Batin Hermione.

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluar dari sini." Ajak Draco sambil meraih tangan Hermione mencoba menggandengnya.

Hermione menepis tangan Draco. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ujarnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya gemas. Mulai lagi sikap menjengkelkannya. Tak bisa kah ia bersikap manis sebentar saja bahkan dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini.

Draco menghela nafas. Ia berjalan di depan dan hermione mengikutinya.

Penerangan semakin berkurang. Hari di atas mulai memasuki malam, semakin masuk kedalam maka semakin gelap pula di dalam.

Hermione berhenti. "Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya."

Draco menoleh kebelakang. "Kenapa.?" Tanya Draco.

"Di sana gelap. Aku tidak bisa ketempat gelap."

"Lalu kau akan tetap disana berdiam diri saja."

Hermione membongkar-bongkar tas nya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunakannya.

Handphone nya mati, lalu Camera nya juga mati. Ia terlalu banyak berfoto tadi menghabiskan semua daya gadget-nya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai mereka menemukannku." Ujar Hermione frustasi.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada yang sadar kalau kita tidak ada di rombongan."

Ginny akan sadar kalau ia tidak ada. Tapi Ginny tidak ikut bersamAnya hari ini. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya. Hermione tertunduk lemas. "Pasti ada yang menolong kita." Ternyata selamat setelah jatuh dari ketinggian bukan pilihan yang baik. Terjebak di sini lebih buruk.

"Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini. Baiklah. Aku jalan sendirian." Ucap Draco sambil kembali berjalan.

Hermione ingin mencegah Draco. Tapi ia gengsi memohon pada Draco.

Dengan keegoisannya Hermione terduduk memeluk lututnya. Sambil menangis. Samar-samar punggung Draco hilang di telan kegelapan. Tinggal ia sendiri.

Draco tak tega meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di sana. Ia teringat kejadian di _lift_ waktu itu. Hermione tiba-tiba menjerit saat lampu mati, dan ia sesak nafas. Jadi itu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau masuk semakin dalam. Ia takut gelap. Draco tertawa kecil. "Dia takut gelap. Lucu sekali."

Draco kembali mendatangi Hermione. Hermione mendongak, air matanya sudah kering. Kenapa kau kembali? Kau sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menggeleng. "Ayo kita cari bersama." Sambil membantu Hermione berdiri.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat dari dalam kantung celananya. "Lumos" seketika muncul cahaya terang dari ujung tongkat.

Hermione menganga melihatnya. "Ba-ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya." Tanya Hermione.

Draco menarik tangan Hermione, menggandengnya. "Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat jalan."

"Boleh aku memegangnya." Hermione mencoba meraih tongkat Draco.

"Tidak boleh." Draco terus memimpin jalan sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya kesana-kemari menerangi sekitar.

"Apa itu senter buatan terbaru." Hermione meneliti. Sikap Draco jadi dingin.

"Mungkin saja."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya." Bentak Hermione berhenti berjalan. Langkah Draco ikut terhenti.

"Bukan saat yang tepat kau bertanya itu sekarang. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Draco menarik Hermione berjalan lagi.

"Apa kau Alien?."

"Atau hantu."

"Monster."

"Manusia jadi-jadian."

"Malaikat. Ohh itu tidak mungkin." Hermione meremehkan.

"Perhatikan saja jalanmu Granger." Draco tak sabar menghadapi hermione.

Aauuuuwww... hermione berteriak.

'Tuh kan.' Batin Draco.

Kaki Hermione terperosok di antara bebatuan. Darah keluar dari kaki mulusnya. Terlihat luka robek disana. Hermione mengaduh melihat kakinya berlumuran darah. Ia menggunakan Hot Pants. Alhasil kulitnya yang langsung bersentuhan dengan batu tidak ada penghalang lain.

Draco meluruskan kaki Hermione. Cukup parah.

"Lukanya harus di jahit. Jika tidak bisa infeksi nanti." Hermione cukup tahu tentang medis. Karna ayahnya adalah seorang Dokter Gigi.

Draco memejamkan mata. Apa ia harus memakukannya lagi. Batinnya.

Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya ke tulang kering Hermione.

"Episkey." Rapal Draco.

Luka robek Hermione menutup sendiri. Hermione terheran-terheran melihatnya.

"Ka-kau..." Hermione menunjuk Draco. "Siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?."

"Bagaimana."

"Apa kau bisa mengajari aku."

"Lalu apakah teman hitam mu kemarin sama seperti mu."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain ini."

"Apakah di tongkat mu itu sumber kekuatanmu."

"kau _Vampire."_

Draco memutar bola mata.

"Penganut ilmu hitam."

Draco menghela nafas.

"Atau jangan –jangan Penyihir."

Draco memejamkan matanya.

Hermione memborbardir Draco dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Stupefy." Draco mengarahkan tongkanya ke Hermione.

Hermione seketika jatuh ke tanah.

"Sudahkah ada yang mengatakan padamu kalau kau itu sangat cerewet."

Draco menggendong Hermione yang pingsan dan mereka ber-Apparate.

ooOOoo

Draco ber-Apparate langsung ke kamar Hermione. Ia merebahkan Hermione di ranjangnya. melirik jam pukul 9 malam.

Wajah Hermione tertidur sangat tenang. Mengusap wajah mulus Hermione. Merapikan anak rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Ia mengecup dahi Hermione. Ia mencuri ciuman Hermione. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Hasratnya tak puas jika hanya mengecup dahi Hermione. Bibir Draco bergerak turun menyusuri lekuk wajah Hermione. Bibirnya berhenti di bibir Hermione. Mengecupnya pelan. Lembut. Bibirnya kenyal. Batin Draco. Bibir Draco mulai turun ke leher jenjang Hermione. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Menghentikan aktifitasnya. Draco meninggalkan Hermione.

"Aku harus menahan diri." Bisiknya.

Draco Berjalan mendekati pintu. "Alohomora." Draco mengacungkan tonkatnya ke pintu. Pintu pun terbuka. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Terdengar langkah kaki berlari dari arah lain.

"Malfoy." Teriak seseorang. Draco menoleh dan melihat Neville Longbotom-kalau ia tidak salah ingat-menghampirinya.

"Sukurlah ternyata kau sudah disini. Kami tidak melihatmu di bus tadi, kami pikir kau tertinggalan di gurun." Ucapnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Aku pulang duluan tadi naik taksi." Sahut Draco.

"Apakah kau melihat Hermione. Di juga tidak ada di Bus tadi."

"Dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Dia pulang bersama ku.

Neville mengerutkan kening.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kau sudah kembali ke kamar."neville pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco memasuki kamar. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Merendamkan tubuhnya. Draco memikirkan kembali kejadian tadi. Ada apa dengannya. Hampir saja tadi. Kenapa Hermione begitu menggoda. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasan tidak karuan seperti ini hanya karna seorang gadis. Pada gadis yang baru di temuinya.

Draco mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Dan ia melanggar peraturan. Lagi. Entah hukuman apa yang ia dapat nanti karna ber-Apparate tadi.

Blaise belum kembali. Tentu saja sedang bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis. Dan pasti Blaise tidak sadar tadi jika Draco sempat hilang.

Draco memilih tidur lebih awal. Ia lelah sekali hari ini.

ooOOoo

hermione terkejut mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang kamar hotelnya. Memori terakhirnya, ia sedang berada di dalam tanah bersama Draco Malfoy. Ia terjatuh, lalu terluka, dan Draco menyembuhkan lukanya. Di singkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kakinya mulus seperti sedia kala, tidak ada gores luka. Yang kemarin bukan mimpi. Dan bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini?. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa keluar?. Siapa Draco sebenarnya?. Pertanyaan itu berputar terus sepagian ini.

Ginny bilang ia mendapati Hermione sudah tertidur pulas saat ia datang tadi malam.

Hari ini hari terakhir kegiatan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ajungan ia melamun. Ia tidak melihat Draco Malfoy disini. Mungkin ia di bus yang kedua pikirnya.

Selama di anjungan Hermione coba mendekati Draco. Tapi Draco selalu menghindar. Kenpa dia. Pikir Hermione. Kemarin-kemarin dia yang selalu coba mendekatiku. Sekarang giliran aku yang mendekati, dia malah menjauh. Pikir Hermione.

Banyak yang ingin ia pertanyakan pada Draco. Otaknya sudah hampir meledak.

Ia harus menanyakannya.

Ia mendatangi Draco. Menarik tangan Draco. Membawa Draco ke barisan paling belakang rombongan.

"Jangan mengindari ku Malfoy."

"Kau mulai menyukai ku sekarang eh.." goda Draco.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Sembur Hermione.

Draco menjauhkan pandangannya dari tatapan Hermione.

"Jelaskan bagaimana aku bisa ada di kamar ku sendiri malam tadi."

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Draco dingin. Draco meninggalkan Hermione dan menyusul rombongan.

Hermione melongok. Kenapa sikapnya berubah. Ada yang di tutupi nya. Batin Hermione.

"Ada apa ini." Blaise muncul di samping Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hermione hanya melirik Blaise sekilas. Malas menanggapi.

"Aku mendengar tentang kamar tadi. Terjadi sesuatu pada kalian di kamar." Blaise tertawa menggoda.

"Enyah kau Zabini." Sembur Hermione marah. Ia meninggalkan Blaise.

Blaise terus tertawa.

Ia tidak bisa mendekati Draco lagi sampai malam ini. Acara perpisahan, hanya makan-makan biasa di cafe pinggir pantai. Hanya ucapan-ucapan terima kasih dari tiap sekolah yang bergabung dalam _Study Tour_ ini. Setiap sekolah mempersilahkan perwakilannya menyampaikan pidato perpisahan dan bla bla bla. Hermione bosan mendengarnya.

Blaise maju ke depan sebagai perwakilan dari sekolahnya. Hanya ia dan Draco yang mengikuti _Study Tour _dari sekolah mereka.

Hermione malas mendengar ceramah Blaise. Sungguh ceramah asal-asalan yang di bacakan Blaise. Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih ia malah mengucapkan gadis di sini cantik-cantik dan gombalan-gombalan lainnya. Membuat para penonton tertawa.

Besok mereka semua akan ken kembali ke negaranya masing-masing. Ada yang dari _Canada, Brazil,_ _Perancis_ dan _Inggris._

Setelah acara sambutan-sambutan acara di lanjukan dengan pesta. Ginny berhasil menyeludupkan Harry dalam rombongan. Dan dia sedang asik bermesraan dengan Harry di meja paling ujung.

Hermione memperhatikan Draco. Draco mendatangi Blaise yang sedang berjoget di tengah cafe. Membisikkan Blaise sesuatu lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pesta.

Sebelum pergi Blaise masih sempat-sempatnya mencium gadis pasangan jogetnya tadi.

Hermione mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Mereka menuju belakang cafe. Hermione mengirim pesan pada Ginny lewat telepon selulernya untuk jangan menunggunya malam ini. Kemungkinan ia akan pulang telat.

Mereka berdua di depan bak sampah di belakang cafe. Hermione mengintip di balik tembok.

Penerangan disini sangat minim. Hanya ada satu bola lampu kuning yang menyala. Menguntungkan Hermione yang sedang bersembunyi.

Blaise terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bak sampah.

Euuyyy.. menjijikan. Hermione mengeryit melihat Blaise mengorek sampah.

Samar-samar Hermione mendengar Blaise berkata ia pergi duluan keda Draco.

Draco mengganguk. Blaise terlihat menginjak sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang seperti di telan bumi dengan sinar keperakan yang menyertai hilangnya.

Hermione menganga. Kemana perginya si hitam itu. Batin Hermione. Siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Draco terlihat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Blaise. Mencari sesuatu di dalam bak sampah.

Ia mengambil kulit pisang. Lalu meletakkan kulit pisang itu ke lantai.

Draco terlihat menoleh-nolehkan kepala. Meneliti sekitar.

Hermione keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Draco. Ia melepas sepatunya agar Draco tak mendengar langkahnya.

Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Draco.

Draco masih tak melihatnya.

Hermione siap.

Draco mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak kulit pisang tadi.

"Hogwarts." Ucap Draco.

Bersamaan dengan itu hermione manangkap pinggang Draco. Memeluk Draco erat.

Cahaya keperakan menyelimuti mereka. Hermione menutup rapat-rapat matanya.

Draco terkesiap.

Hermione merasa perutnya mual. Ia seperti di putar-putar dalam badai angin topan .Di sedot dalam dimensi lain. Hermione berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin muntah.

ooOOoo

T BC

TERIMA KASIH

Maaf jika terlalu OOC.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda lagi.

komentar anda penyemangat saya.

saya senang sekali ternyata ada yang menyukai fict saya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

This story : My MINE

Sorry for typo's

My Love Is Magic

.

.

Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

'

'

O

* * *

Chapter 3 : Another World

Hermione terjerembab, ia merasa terjatuh. Tapi kenapa tidak sakit. pikirnya.

Membuka mata Hermione menyadari jika ia menindih seseorang di bawahnya, itu lah alasan kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit.

Terdengar suara erangan. Mata Draco membulat melihat Hermione menindihnya.

"Kau." Teriak Draco.

Hermione tersenyum ganjil.

Hermione berdiri. Seketika matanya melotot mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yang di pandangi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka melotot, menganga dan menghentikan semua aktifitasnya.

Tak terbesit bayangan apapun dalam benaknya setelah aksi nekat menyambar Draco Malfoy tadi.

Tak terpikirkan olehnya akan kemana mereka tadi, atau bagaimana nasib mereka setelahnya. Apa yang dilihat Hermione saat ini sungguh di luar akal sehat.

Wajah Draco pucat. Begitupun Blaise yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berpandangan lalu keduanya memandang Kepala Sekolah mereka yang berdiri mematung di depan ruangan.

Hermione tergagap ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya tak mampu.

Langit-langit malam berawan yang bertaburan bintang. Nampak bulan menyembul di balik awan seperti malu-malu menunjukkan kecantikannya. Di hiasi dengan lilin yang melayang bertebaran dimana-mana seperti tidaklah cukup bintang dan bulan ini menerangi acara makan malam mereka.

Ada yang aneh disini. Mereka tidak berada di luar ruangan. Di susun oleh tembok-tembok batu dingin yang berukir. di kelilingi dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang berukiran rumit serta warna-warni menggambarkan beberapa tokoh-tokoh orang pada masa lalu. Lampu-lampu api khas gaya peradaban lama tergantung hampir di setiap dinding. Pintu kayu besar menjulang tinggi di hadapan Hermione. Mereka berada di dalam ruangan. lalu apakah ruangan ini tidak memiliki atap dan bagaimana bisa lilin-lilin itu melayang?.

Dahi Hermione semakin berkerut. Alisnya sudah hampir menyatu.

Lelah mendongak terus ke atas, perhatian Hermione beralih ke lusinan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Bermacam-macam pandangan tertujunya ke arahnya.

Ada empat meja besar dan panjang yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan, minuman, buah-buahan, dan segalanya. Di hadapi berbagai macam tubuh yang duduk siap melahap semuanya. Laki-laki, perempuan. Ada yang berkulit putih, ada pula yang hitam. Ada yang terlihat dewasa, ada pula yang masih anak-anak. Semua menjadi satu siap menghabiskan segala macam makanan di depan mereka, tapi aktivitas mereka terhenti semuanya. Mereka menatap hermione lekat.

Otaknya mulai bekerja. Indra penciuman Hermione berfungsi. Aroma makanan disini begitu harum. Perut nya berbunyi. Persetan dengan semuanya. Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan. Teriak Hermione kegirangan dalam hati.

"Bagaiman kau melakukannya." Draco menarik tangan Hermione. Lamunannya tersadar. Ia hampir lupa pada pemuda ini. Yang telah membawanya kesini.

"Eehhhmm..." sesorang berdeham. Membuyarkan semuanya. Mereka tersadar. Dan ruangan itu sekeitika ribut. Ada yang melanjutkan makannya. Ada pula yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

Pria tua dengan janggut putih panjang hampir sepinggang menatap Hermione. Hermione risih di tatap dengan penuh arti seperti itu. Ia membuang muka.

"Silahkan lanjutkan acara makan kalian anak-anak." Pria tua itu bertepuk tangan sekali dan makanan di meja panjang itu seketika bertambah banyak.

Lagi-lagi Syock Hermione tak bisa berkurang. Ia lelah terus menganga melihat semua hal aneh di depan matanya.

Pria tua itu menghampiri kami. "Ada yang perlu kalian jelaskan Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Zabini." Tanyanya.

Blaise mendelik. Ia tidak tau apa-apa soal ini, tapi sepertinya ia di anggap bertanggung jawab juga dalam hal ini.

Draco diam. Sepertinya ia mengalami syok juga.

"Kalian juga boleh melanjutkan acara makan kalian para guru." Pria tua itu menole ke belakang ke barisan meja dan kursi yang di duduki oleh yang di sebutnya para guru tadi.

"Kita selesaikan nanti saja. Kalian bisa bergabung dengan yang lain." Masih percakapan sepihak. Tidak ada yang merespon pria tua ini. Kami bertiga masih diam. Hanya mendengarkan tak ada sahutan.

Draco dan Blaise menggiring ku ke meja yang paling pinggir. Beberapa anak masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

Mataku hanya tertuju ke makanan. Tak memperhatikan jalan. Salahkan diriku sendiri yang saat di cafe tadi tak mencicipi apapun karna terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Draco Malfoy.

Langkah ku semakin dekat. Rasanya air liur ku sebentar lagi akan menetes. Perut ku sudah mulai berbunyi lagi.

'Aku ingin yang itu.' Batin Hermione. Matanya menatap lekat daging panggang yang belum di jamah siapapun itu.

'Jus itu menggiurkan.' Mata Hermione berbinar.

'Aku ingi makan pasta.' Lima langkah lagi.

'Anggur itu menggelinding. Sayang sekali harus jatuh.' Tiga langkah lagi.

Cepat.

Dua.

Cepat.

Sam-.

Hermione tak pernah sampai ke meja itu.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul saat langkah terakhir Hermione mencapai meja. Seperti keperakan?. Bukan. Seperti bayangan?. Juga bukan. Warnanya putih bening. Melayang. Wujudnya seperti tak nyata. Tapi terlihat. Fisiknya terlihat. Tapi tak dapat di sentuh.

_"__Hello Girl's." _Sesuatu entah apa yang ada di depannya ini menyapa.

Hermione melotot lagi. Masih memikirkan sebutan apa yang pas untuk makhluk di depannya ini.

Benda atau apalah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Hermione yang melotot. Saking terbahaknya ia sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Dan kerena getaranya itu kepalanya hampir terlepas.

"Hantu." Teriak Hermione dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

ooOOoo

"itulah yang terjadi Professor." Draco mengakhiri ceritanya.

Blaise hanya manggut-manggut saja. Tidak membantu sama sekali pikir Draco.

Professor Dumbledore pria tua dengan janggut putih panjang itu menimbang-nimbang penjelasan Draco.

"Ku tahu berapa kali kau melanggar peraturan selama di dunia Muggle kemarin Mr. Malfoy."

"7 kali _Sir_." Jawab Draco.

"Ku tahu kesalahan terbesarnya."

"Saya ber-Apparate. Tapi itu karna saya terdesak Professor." Draco membela diri.

"Bukan itu masalanya Draco." Dumbledore menggeleng.

"Kalian belum mempelajarinya di tahun ini. Hal itu akan di pelajari di tahun depan. Pertanyaanya dari mana kau mempelajarinya. Itu melanggar hukum." Tambah Dumbledore panjang lebar.

"Saya bisa menjelaskan semuanya Professor. Tapi tidak di sini. Hanya kita berdua." Draco melirik sekitar.

Madam Pomprey sedang asik membuat ramuan. Berpura-pura tak mendengar percakapan mereka. Blaise sedang memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Dan Hermione Granger terbaring di salah satu ranjang di _Hospital Wing_ ini.

"Baiklah. Kapanpun kau ingin membicarakannya denganku. Kau tahu kata kuncinya kan."

Dumbledore bangun dari duduknya.

"Kalian berdua harus menerima detensi untuk pelanggaran kali ini. Satu bulan penuh merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Ku rasa cukup." Ucap Dumbledore seraya berjalan.

Draco dan Blaise tertunduk lesu.

Di ambang pintu Dumbledore berhenti. Menoleh kebelakang.

"Dan Poppy. Jangan lupa beri gadis ini makanan setelah ia sadar. Biarkan ia istirahat di sini dulu. Aku akan menemuinya lagi besok."

Madam Pomprey mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan kalian berdua, karna ini sudah jam malam, makanan akan di antar ke kamar kalian. Setelah itu beristirahatlah. Ini hari yang lelah buat kalian kan."

Dumbledore berlalu menyisakan detensi lagi untuk mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu sih _Mate_." Blaise mulai berbicara.

"Mana aku tahu kalau dia diam-diam mengikutiku."

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Tak bisa kah kau mengendalikan dirimu untuk tak menggunakan sihir. Kau tahu kan kalau kita sedang menjalani hukuman di dunia Muggle. Dan kau melakukan pelanggaran dalam menjalani hukuman. Yang benar saja. Merlin." Keluh Blaise panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi huh?." Emosi Draco mulai tersulut.

"Kalau tak sibuk dengan gadis-gadismu itu. Kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau tidak menolong ku saat aku membutuhkan mu. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan ku Zabini." Ia tak suka di salahkan seperti ini. Walau memang salah pun ia tak akan mengakui nya. Ego para Malfoy terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kesalahan mereka.

"Lalu apa ini. Kau menambah panjang daftar detensi kita." Blaise masih tak terima dengan detensi yang diberikan Dumbledore.

"Hentikan. Kalian tidak dengar apa kata Dumbledore tadi." Madam Pomprey menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian. Atau aku akan menambah panjang-kan daftar detensi kalian." Seru Healer _Hospital Wing_ ini galak.

Mereka berdua keluar dari _Hospital Wing_ dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Cemberut. Kesal. Lelah. Dan marah.

Sebelum mencapai pintu Draco melirik Hermione sekilas. Masih tertidur. Manis.

ooOOoo

Pagi-pagi sekali Draco sudah mengunjungi Hermione di Hospital Wing.

"Bagaimana tidur mu semalam." Tanya Draco.

"Nyenyak sekali." Jawab Hermione.

"Dimana ini sebenarnya Draco."

"Bersabarlah bukan aku nanti yang menjelaskannya padamu."

Hermione melengos. "Jawaban mu sama saja dengan perawat itu." Tunjuk Hermione pada Madam Pomprey.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan. Ini" Draco memberikan Hermione sepasang baju dan celana lengkap dengan peralatan lainnya.

Hermione bangun dan berjalan ke arah yang di tunjuk Madam Pomprey.

Baru kali ini Draco melakukannya. Memberi perhatian pada orang lain. Ia terbiasa cuek, tidak memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri, malah terkadang beberapa keperluannya masih di urus oleh Ibu atau peri rumahnya.

Pagi tadi saat yang lain masih terlelap. Ia sudah mengetuk-ngetuk kamar anak perempuan. Meminjam pakaian untuk Hermione kenakan pagi ini. Mendapat sumpah serapah dari yang lainnya karna mengganggu tidur mereka. Draco menyeringai melihat ekspresi mereka yang marah-marah dan rambut masih berantakan bangun tidur. Melirik sekilas ke dalam kamar anak perempuan. Draco tertawa melihat gaya mereka. Ada yang tidur mengenangakan badak putih tebal menutupi seluruh wajanhya menyisakan mata, bibir, serta lubang hidungnya saja untuk bernafas. Ada juga yang tidur sambil mengenakan _Roll _di seluruh rambutnya. Ada pula yang sudah hampir separuh tubuhnya tak lagi di ranjang. Tidak ada yang manis. Berbeda sekali dengan Hermione-Ku. Batin Draco. Ia terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya.

Mengurus orang lain sepertinya menarik juga. Batin Draco. Ia memiliki kepedulian terhadap Hermione. Perasaan yang baru di rasakannya. Dan ia ingin coba menjalaninya.

"Bagaimana." Hermione memecah lamunan Draco.

"Kau sudah selesai. Lumayan." Komentar Draco meneliti penampilan Hermione.

"Ayoo.." Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione. Hermione berjalan disampingnya. Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi akrab seperti ini. Tidak ada penolakn dari kedua nya.

Hermione meneliti setiap _detail_ ruangan yang di sebut Draco Aula besar ini. Kembali anak-anak lain memperhatikan kedatangan Hermione. Beberapa anak perempuan mulai menatap Hermione benci karena melihat Hermione bergandengan tangan dengan Draco. _Syock_ _Therapy_ untuk mereka di pagi hari. Batin Draco yang mengerti tatapan mereka. Draco menyeringai. Ternyata ia masih _Cassanova _di mata gadis-gadis ini. Walaupun beberapa anak laki-laki berpikiran kebalikannya. Mereka lebih sering menyebut nya si tukang onar.

Hermione tak acuh dengan pandangan orang lain. Ia masih sibuk memandang takjub ruangan ini. Di pagi hari ruangan ini tak kalah indah dengan malam tadi. Draco bilang tadi. Ia hanya perlu melihat-melihat. Mengamati. Jangan memikirkan apapun jiak tak mau gila sekarang. Semua pertanyaan nya akan di jawab nanti.

Draco menggiring Hermione ke kursi bagian Blaise dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Hiii.. Hermione." Sapa Blaise duluan.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia duduk di samping Blaise. Draco mengikuti duduk di sampingnya.

Tak ada sapaan di antara mereka. Keduanya bersikap dingin.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Apapun masalah yang terjadi di antara kalian hentikan semuanya." Seorang anak berambut cepak berkata seperti itu pada mereka berdua. Hermione bingung melihat keduanya yang masih diam pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

Hermione memberi tatapan bertanya pada anak laiki-laki cepak tadi.

"Mereka sudah seperti itu dari tadi malam." Anak itu menjawab.

"Apa masalah kalian berdua. Apa karena aku?." Tanya Hermione.

Blaise tertawa. "Kau berharap kami berdua memperebutkan mu eh Granger." Ia mulai terbahak.

Draco menahan tawa. "Percaya diri mu tinggi sekali Granger. Ckckck " Sambung Draco. Ia tergelak. Dan yang lain yang mendengarnya juga ikut tergelak.

Hermione memberengut kesal. Pagi-pagi sudah di tertawakan banyak orang.

"Cepat saja makan. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu menemui pak tua itu."

Hermione sudah terlanjur malas untuk makan. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

"Kau ingin makan yang mana." Draco mengambilkan segelas susu untuk Hermione.

Hermione masih memberengut. Dan Draco mengambilkan lagi sosis, telur dan roti ke hadapan Hermione.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri Malfoy." Bentak Hermione. Ia menyuap rotinya dengan kasar. Draco tersenyum.

Teman-teman Draco melongo melihat kelakuan Draco pagi ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa bisa begini. Draco tak pernah memperlakukan siapapun seperti ini. Mereka menatap Blaise. Blaise hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu juga.

Anak-anak perempuan semakin sinis menatap hHermione. Bagaimana bisa gadis baru itu dengan santainya bergurau dengan Slyterin _boy's_ itu. Dan di layani Draco Malfoy.

Dari perkenalan singkat di aula besar tadi Hermione tau bahwa anak laki-laki berambut cepak tadi namanya Theodore Nott. Dan dua laki-laki gemuk. Buntal yang hanya makan saja kerjaannya tadi namanya Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle. Dan laki-laki berbulu mata lentik tadi namanya James McAdam. Hermione terpesona melihat James. Sesekali ia melirik pria itu.

"Permen Lemon."

Patung Gargyole di depan Hermione bergerak membentangkan sayapnya. Tangga batu turun setelahnya. Hermione terkejut. Draco menatapnya menenangkan.

Mereka berdua naik di atas tangga putar yang menampakan sebuah pintu di atasnya.

"Ini seperti Eskalator yang ada di Mall."

"Kau belum melihat yang lainnya." Seringai Draco. Membuat Hermione penasaran.

Baru Draco akan mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara dari dalam. "Masuk saja."

Mereka berdua masuk.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucapnya Dumbledore pada mereka berdua.

"Mau permen Nona." Dumbledore mengarahkan toples berisi bungkusan permen ke arah Hermione. Hermione menatapnya ragu.

"Kau disini saja Mr. Malfoy. Aku sudah mengijinkan mu pada mata pelajaran pertama ini."

Draco mengangguk.

Terlihat ruangan bulat yang setiap dindingnya bergantung banyak bingkai foto. Dan berisikan gambar bergerak. Hermione tak mau memikirkan bagaimana gambar-gambar itu bisa bergerak dan berbicara.

Banyak lemari mengelilingi mereka, berisi berbagai macam benda aneh menurut Hermione.

Hermione sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya pada tempat ini. Tidak ada yang normal di sini.

"Maaf atas sambutan yang kurang mengenakkan ini Miss. Granger. Selamat datang di Hogwarts"

Hermione mengambil satu permen berbungkus warna merah.

"Hati-hati memilihnya. Kemarin aku mendapatkan rasa kotoran telinga."

Hermione mengernyit menjijikkan. Ia mulai ragu dengan permen pilihannya. Draco menahan tawa mendengarnya.

Pelan Hermione membuka bungkusnya dan menyuap ke mulutnya. Rasanya seperti.

"Jeruk." Ucap Hermione. "Rasanya seperti jeruk."

"Kau memang gadis yang beruntung."

"Bisa kita mulai." Hermione menyela kenikmatan Dumbledore memainkan permen di lidahnya.

Dumbledore tersadar.

"Sihir. Itu petunjuk pertamanya." Ucap Dombledore dengan misterius.

Otak Hermione bekerja keras memikirkan semuanya. Sihir. Ada apa dengan sihir. Semua ini sihir. Tentu saja iya. Hal aneh yang terjadi disini adalah sihir. Tidak ada penjelasan secara ilmiah bagaimana lilin bisa melayang sendiri, makanan bisa bertambah dengan sendirinya. Foto yang bisa berbicara dan bergerak. Dan Draco menyembukan luka nya dalam sekejap. Apa lagi. Banyak. Semuanya tak masuk akal. Tak bisa di pikirkan. Tak bisa di jelaskan dengan otak nya yang hanya berkapasitas manusia biasa. Tapi semuanya akan menjadi masuk akal jika di jelaskan dengan sihir. Sihir itu bena-benar ada?. Dahi Hermione keriting memikirkannya.

"Kalian penyihir." Tanya Hermione ragu.

Draco dan Dumbledore mengangguk bersamaan.

"Semua yang kau lihat disini semuanya terjadi dengan sihir. Dan sekarang kau berada di dunia sihir."

Hermione mulai mengerti sekarang.

Draco adalah penyihir. Dan karna rasa ingin tahunya yang berlebih terhadap hal aneh yang sempat di lakukan Draco di dunia biasa. Membuatnya tersesat di dunia sihir. Unik. Keren. Hermione tersenyum geli.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup mengerti sekarang Nona." Dumbledore memperhatikan mimik wajah Hermione.

"Tidak pernah ada Muggle yang kesini sebelumnya."

Hermione mengerutkan kening mendengar kata aneh keluar dari mulut pria tua itu.

"Kami menyebut kalian dengan sebutan _Muggle_." Dumbledore menjelaskan.

Draco diam tak berbicara sedikitpun. Ia memperhatikan Hermione. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis itu berpikir. dahinya yang berkerut lalu mengendur lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Draco mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang siang ini dengan beberapa sedikit modifikasi." Dumbledore kembali bersuara.

"Tidak." Sahut Hermione tegas.

Dumbledore dan Draco terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Sorry_." Menurunkan tekanan suaranya.

"Boleh kah saya tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari. Saya tidak akan melakukan hal buruk. Hanya ingin bejalan-jalan, mengenal lebih jauh tentang dunia ini. Saya mohon. Saya bukan lah teroris yang mempunyai misi untuk menghancurkan sesuatu. Atau apapun. Hanya ingin menjawab rasa ingin tahu saya." Hermione menjelaskan pada Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tampak memikirkan perkataan Hermione, terlihat dari kerutan di keningnya yang memang sudah berkerut karna faktor usia.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu Miss. Granger."

"Saya berjanji tidak akan membeberkannya pada siapapun. Hanya jadi rahasia saya sendiri." Hermione meyakinkan.

"Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas nya Professor." Baru ini Draco mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hermione menoleh mengadapnya. Senyum sumringah terpeta di wajah Hermione. Ternyata ada yang mau mendukung ide gilalnya untuk tinggal disini sementara.

Jeessss... wajah Draco panas. Sepertinya wajahnya merah. Merona. Draco membuang muka takut-takut Hermione melihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk melihat senyum itu. Batin Draco.

"Kau yakin dengan perkataan mu Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore bertanya pada Draco.

"Kau tau peraturannya kan. Tidak ada Muggle yang pernah ke sini."

"Bukan kah banyak _Muggle-born_ yang belajar disini."

"Tapi mereka belajar di sini Draco. Bukan sekedar berjalan-jalan. Mereka memiliki bakat untuk menjadi penyihir. Mereka Salah satu bagian dari duina sihir."

"Saya janji. Saya akan mengawasinya. Jika anda mengijinkan dia tinggal di sini." Draco meyakinkan.

Dumbledore kalah adu debat dengan Malfoy junior ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau atur sendiri Mr. Malfoy. Akan ku beri tahu guru yang lain. Dia milikmu sepenuhnya." Akhiri Dumbledore.

"Ikuti peraturan yang ada _Miss._" Dumbledore menatap Hermione dalam.

Hermione mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Professor."

Dumbledore mengangguk.

Mereka keluar dengan senyum mengembang di masing-masih wajahnya dengan arti yang berbeda.

ooOOoo

"Jadi ada banyak yang seperti aku di tempat ini."

Draco hanya mengangguk.

Tangannya sibuk menyortir buku-buku mana saja yang sudah rusak dan mana masih layak untuk di baca.

"Tapi mereka belajar di sini. Mengasah kemampuan sihir nya. Mengendalikan. Mereka memang kelahiran biasa, bukan darah murni seperti kami, atau darah campuran. Mereka sama seperti mu. Bedanya mereka memiliki bakat sihir sejak lahir." Jelas Blaise yang ada di antara mereka panjang lebar.

Mereka berada di perpustakaan menjalani detensi pertama mereka. Betapa senangnya Hermione saat mendengar kata perpustakaan. Buru-buru ia mengikuti mereka.

Mata Hermione berbinar melihat tumpukan buku bersusun rapi di rak yang memenuhi ruangan. ada berapa banyak buku di sini. Ribuan. Ratusan ribu. Atau jutaan. Ingin rasanya ia membawa pulang semua buku ini.

"Apa maksud mu dengan Darah campuran."

Mereka yang telahir dari hasil pernikahan penyihir murni dan manusia biasa. Draco menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

Blaise dan Draco kembali akur selepas makan siang tadi. Blaise sudah bisa menerima detensi mereka dengan lapang dada.

"Jadi mereka boleh menikah."

"Tentu saja." Kali ini Blaise yang menjawab. "Kau mau menikah dengan ku." Tambah blaise. Berdiri di hadapan Hermione menggodanya.

Draco mendelik mendengar ucapan Blaise.

"Hanya begini cara mu melamarku. Sangat tidak berkelas." Hermione balas menggodanya.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa _Princess."_

Hermione tergelak mendengar cara Blaise memanggilnya tadi.

Blaise pun ikut tertawa.

Telinga Draco panas mendengar canda mereka.

"Hentikan." Sembur Draco kasar pada mereka. "Cepat selesaikan semuanya. Aku ingin segera istirahat."

Mereka berdua masih cekikikan. Selera humor Blaise masih cukup bagus ketimbang Draco yang selalu ingin tampil _Cool _di depan publik.

Detensi hari pertama mereka selesai. Beriringan kembali ke ruang bawah tanah Slyterin. Hermione di izinkan tinggal di asrama Slyterin, bergabung di kamar anak perempuan. Dan di perbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran atau mengikuti apa saja kegiatan Draco. Bisa di bilang Hermione menjadi ekor Draco saat ini.

Draco mengimbangi langkah Blaise. "Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya mate. Dia milikku." Draco berbisik pada Blaise tak ingin di dengar Hermione yang berjalan lima langkah di depan mereka.

Blaise senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarnya. "Malfoy sedang jatuh cinta eh?." Goda nya. Ia tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione.

Hermione menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa dengannya." Tanyannya.

"Dia gila." Sahut Draco. Berjalan mendahului Hermione.

Hermione bingung sendiri dengan sikap mereka yang sulit di tebak.

ooOOoo

Hari-hari Hermione berikutnya dilalui dengan pertualangan menjelajahi Hogwarts dan dunia sihir bersama Draco.

Berjalan-jalan ke Hutan Terlarang benar-benar sesuatu yang menegangkan bagi Hermione. Seperti ada di dunia khayalan. Dan apakah dunia ini memang dunia khayalan?. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Masih sulit mempercayai semua. Banyak bertemu binatang-binatang yang hanya ada di buku Dongeng.

Membaca hampir semua buku yang bisa di bacanya saat bokongnya duduk di perpustakaan. Dari semua tempat yang ada di Hogwart sekolah sihir untuk para penyihir muda ini. Perpustakaan lah tempat paling indah menurutnya. Tak ada keindahan yang bisa melampaui deretan buku yang bersusun rapi. Ia sanggup membawa lima tumpuk besar buku untuk dibawa ke kamar dan melahapnya semalaman. Ia sudah mensiasatinya dengan meminta vitamin pada perawat di _Hospital Wing_. Dan Madam Pomprey memberinya Ramuan penyegar tubuh. Ia rela begadang. Memanfaatkan semua waktu seberguna mungkin selama disini itu moto nya sekarang.

Menonton pertandingan Quidditch menjadi _shock therapy_ untuknya seharian ini. Ia tak bisa merumuskan bagaiman sapu ringkih seperti itu mampu menampung tubuh orang-orang yang menaikinya. Belum lagi terkadang sapu itu harus menahan bobot tubuh penunggangnya yang mungkin sepuluh ribu kali lebih berat dari bobot sapu itu sendiri. Dan bagaimana pula sapu rapuh itu bisa terbang?. Di tambah dengan permainan super Extreme yang kali ini pernah dilihatnya. Menunggangi sapu butut. Balapan dengan kecepatan hampir 200 km/jam. Ugal-ugalan. Dan memperebutkan bola yang hanya sebesar biji mata. Mereka rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk itu.

Sebuah kebanggaan dan kesenangan menurut Draco mengikuti permainan Quidditch.

Apa yang ada di otak para guru mereka memperbolehkan murid-murid nya melakukan hal itu. Jika di dunia ku, sekolah mereka sudah pasti di tuntut oleh para wali murid. Batin Hermione.

Berjalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley. Hermione memborong beberapa barang untuk di jadikan oleh-oleh. Dengan uang pinjaman dari Draco Malfoy tentunya. Ternyata dia adalah orang kaya. Dia mempunyai banyak sekali _bangker_ yang berisi entah berapa ribu keping emas.

Memasuki toko lelucon sihir Zonko's. Ingin rasanya ia menjual barang-barang seperti ini di dunia nyata miliknya. Jika boleh ia ingin meminta izin pada empunya toko untuk membuka cabang di dunia Non-sihir. Pasti akan sangat sukses.

Hermione senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan ide gilanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Draco yang melihat Hermione senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling Diagon Alley. Mencoba makanan bermacam-macam Variasi. Benar-benar _Inovasi _yang Briliant. Saat kembali ke _California_ nanti ia akan meminta modal pada ayahnya untuk membukakannya sebuah usaha kuliner dan aksesoris akan sangat laku di pasaran. Mengambil beberapa ide dari sini tidak masalah bukan.

Lagi-lagi Hermione tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Hentikan itu." Lagi Draco menegurnya.

"Kau membuatku takut." Tambahnya.

Hermione mendelik pada Draco.

"Kau seperti merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerangku malam ini."

"_You Wish_ Malfoy."

Draco tertawa. Mengiringi langkah Hermione yang besar-besar meninggalkannya.

"Kau bisa tersesat. Kau tau." Teriak Draco kesusahan mengikuti langkah Hermione.

Ia melambatkan langkahnya. Akan membuang-buang waktu jika ia harus tersesat disini. Lebih baik di gunakan untuk membaca dari pada berkeliling mencari jalan keluar di tempat ini. Batin Hermione. Dongkol.

Draco langsung merangkulnya dari belakang.

"kau seperti nenek tua kalau cemberut terus seperti itu." Ucap Draco. Melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tak terasa waktu mendekatkan mereka berdua.

ooOOoo

Pagi itu Hermione pergi bersama Draco ke menara tempat para burung. Draco menganjurkannya untuk memberi kabar pada keluarganya.

Ia mengirim surat pada Ginny. Ginny sangat ahli dalam hal memberi alasan yang rasional jika mereka melakukan suatu kebohongan. Hanya sedikit di beri tanda dengan sangat ahli dia akan memberi alasan panjang lebar.

Setelah menulis surat sepanjang 30 cm. Hermione ragu menitipkan suratnya pada burung hantu berwarna hitam pekat milik Draco. Mengingat burung itu harus terbang menyebrang Benua.

Apakah burung itu mampu. Dan apakah ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan benar. Hermione sudah menulis alamat selengkap-lengkapnya di dalam surat. Apa burung itu bisa mengerti tulisanku. Pikir Hermione.

Ia menatap lirih melihat kepakan sayap burung menjauhi menara.

Apa Ginny mengerti. Jangan-jangan burung itu sudah di goreng Ginny duluan sebelum menemukan suratnya. Benar-benar cara mengirim pesan yang menyusahkan. Kalau saja di sini ada sinyal akan sangat mudah melakukannya. Tidak perlu bersusah payah menulis surat dan menitipkannya pada seekor burung bodoh. _Handphone_ nya jadi barang yang tidak berguna di tempat ini.

"Kau yakin. Burung tragis itu akan sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat."

"Jangan meremehkan segala sesuatu milik Malfoy Nyonya."

"Hanya saja. Aku ragu kalau-kalau dia akan salah alamat."

"Tenang saja. Dia burung terlatih."

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan tragis." Draco mendelik pada Hermione.

"Dia terlihat kurus. Apa kau selalu memberinya makan."

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihatnya. Dia bukan kurus. Dia berotot."

Hermione melengos. Pria di depannya ini selalu ingin menjadi yang tertinggi. Terdepan dan ter-ter –ter lainnya.

"Sorry. Aku tidak mengerti tentang dunia perburungan."

"Kau harus banyak belajar kalau begitu." Draco menyeringai.

Hermione pergi meninggalkannya.

ooOOoo

Sebelum ia ke perpusatakaan tadi sehabis makan malam. Draco memberitahunya untuk menunggu di ruang rekreasi Slyterin tepat jam 12 malam. Dan jangan membangunkan siapa-siapa.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk kedinginan di sofa sendirian di tengah malam begini menunggu Draco yang melanggarkan permintaannya sendiri. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit.

Dimana pirang brengsek itu. Batin Hermione.

Tiba-tida Draco menyampirkan selimut ke bahu Hermione.

Hermione melotot.

"Maaf. Susah sekali menidurkan Blaise. Dia selalu ingin tahu urusan ku." Draco menjelaskan.

"Ayoo." Ajaknya.

"Kemana." Tanya Hermione malas. Jangan bilang kalau Draco Malfoy akan mengajaknya keluar. Ia tidak mau berdingin-dingin ria. Ia ingin membaca saja di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Draco menarik tangan Hermione. Dengan malas Hermione mengikuti langkah Draco.

"Jangan membuat gaduh." Ia menegur Hermione yang berjalan mengasah ujung sepatu _boots_ nya.

"Kita sedang melanggar peraturan Malfoy." Hermione mengingatkan. Ia tidak ingin di hukum. Itu berdampak buruk pada masa waktunya di sini. Bisa-bisa ia akan di pulangkan malam ini juga.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari melanggar peraturan _Baby_."

Percuma berdebat dengan otak batu sekarang. Berpotensi membuat mereka ketahuan. Hermione mengikuti Draco malas.

Setelah sampai di sisi kiri Hogwarts. Draco berhenti.

"_Accio Firebolt_."

Tiba-tiba seonggok sapu terbang melesat di atas kepala Hermione.

Matanya melotot melihat sapu mengambang di depannya. Dan menatap horor ke arah Draco yang menyeringai.

"Tidak." Hermione melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak akan menaiki benda itu."

"Ayolah Granger. Bekerja samalah dengan ku sedikit."

Hermione menggeleng. Ia bisa mati bediri jika menaiki sapu kurus itu.

"Kau tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu mu di sinikan."

"Kau belum melihat yang paling menakjubkan dari tempat ini." Tambahnya.

Hermione masih diam di tempat.

Draco meraih tangan Hermione. Menggengam nya erat. Menenangkan. Membawanya perlahan menaiki sapu. Kini mereka melayang di udara. Hermione menutup matanya. Takut. Draco menenangkan dengan memacu sapunya santai mengelilingi Hogwarts.

"Buka mata mu." Teriak Draco di sela-sela rambut Hermione yang berkibar.

Hermione serasa bisa menggapai bulan dan bintang. Ia setara dengan bulan. Di bawahnya kerlap-kerlip lampu seperti bintang yang berotasi di tanah. Di kejauhan terlihat lampu-lampu pemukiman _Hogsmade _dan asap-asap yang keluar dari setiap cerobong rumah. Bertebaran menyatu dengan awan. Ia bisa melihat semuanya. Ia seperti dewi dari surga yang sedang takjub akan ciptaannya sendiri. Semua ini miliknya. Semua milik hatinya. Termasuk pria yang memeluk pinggangnya kaku ini.

Mungkin ini klimaks dari acara berliburnya tahun ini. Takkan pernah terlupakan. Kesialan yang berubah menjadi keberuntungan.

"Beautiful." Hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Hermione.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Hermione bersemu merah.

Ragu Draco memberanikan diri menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Hermione. Membaui rambutnya sekali lagi. Wangi _strawberry_ lagi. Pikirnya.

Dalam diam mereka menikmati kebersamaan. Dengan _Landscape _keindahan alam. Dua hati yang berbeda mulai menyatu perlahan tetapi pasti.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdiam di atas sapu. Tanpa sepatah katapaun. Tanpa pergerakan apapun.

"Kau siap." Draco memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Hermione mengerutkan kening menanggapi pertanyaan Draco.

Tiba-tiba saja sapu yang mereka naiki menukik tajam. Turun. Menuju tanah. Gelap. Sunyi. Hanya suara teriakan Hermione yang membelah malam.

"_Mufliato_." Teriak Draco. Takut-takut ada yang mendengar jeritan horor Hermione.

Draco memacu sapu nya maksimal. Menuju hutan terlarang.

Mereka memasuki hutan terlarang. Meliuk-liuk di antara dahan pepohonan. Semakin masuk kedalam semakin galap. Tongkat Draco menjadi penerang di pekatnya hutan.

Suara-suara binatang marah menyertai aksi mereka. Hermione terus menjerit mengganggu penghuni hutan. Sambil memeluk pinggang Draco erat. Hermione mengeluarkan semua sumpah separahnya yang di tujukan pada Draco Malfoy.

Setelah menunjukkan kebolehannya pada Hermione, Draco mendaratkan sapunya di tepi danau hitam.

Hermione memukul-mukul Draco dari bentuk rasa kesalnya pada pria ini. Draco tak membalas sedikit pun.

Ia menatap ke air danau yang datar. Sunyi. Tak ada riak sedikitpun. Permukaannya tenang.

"Seperti di Masjid Agung Syeikh Zayed Abu Dhabi waktu itu kan."

Reflek kegiatan memukul Hermione berhenti.

Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Draco.

Sama seperti penampilan di atas tadi. Yang berbeda hanya dari cara memandangnya. Seperti melihat melalui cermin yang super besar. Bulan penuh yang sempurna. Hogwarts yang berdiri kokoh di hiasi lampu-lampu dari sela jendela dan pintu.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu." Hermione tersadar akan perkataan Draco sebelumnya.

Draco menyeringai. "Aku tau semua tentang mu."

"Bagaimana. Puas dengan malam terakhirmu di sini." Tambahnya.

Tangan Draco lancang menyentuh wajah Hermione. Mengelusnya. Tersetrum oleh lembutnya kulit Hermione. Menggelitik jarinya yang ingin meminta lebih dari sekedar menyentuh. Menyisipkan anak rambut yang berantakan.

"Cantik." Desisnya.

Tak tahan. Draco menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione. Hermione terkejut namun tak mampu bergerak. Sekali lagi Ia terhipnotis pada Draco Malfoy.

Draco memainkan bibirnya lembut. Meresapi setiap garisbibirnya. Melumatnya dalam. Perlahan. Tak ada penolakan dari Hermione. Namun tak ada balasan pula.

Tangan Draco menarik tubuh Hermione merapat. Menelusuri leher jenjang Hermione dengan jarinya. Menyentuh bagian sensitif di lehernya membuat Hermione bereaksi . tak sengaja Hermione membuka mulutnya. Dengan gesit Draco memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Mengabsen gigi rapi Hermione. Mencari-cari lidah nya. Hermione terhanyut dengan godaan Draco. Otak nya bekerja memerintahkan seluruh anggota tubuh membalas perlakuan Draco.

Melakukan yang sama. Hermione membalas ciuman Draco. Nafas memburu. Udara dingin hilang digantikan hasrat yang terbakar mermbara. Draco menekan kepala Hermione. Memudahkannya meng-Explorasi semua yang ingin di jangkaunya. Hermione tak mau kalah. Ia meremas rambut Draco menekan kepala nya. Masuk lebih dalam mengenal sosok Draco yang sesungguhnya. Liar.

Pasokan udara habis. Paru-paru kosong. Tak ingin lepas. Bibir mereka masih tak lepas. Saling berpagutan. Kulit tipis berpagutan dengan kulit tipis. Bibir ranum bersentuhan dengan bibir kokoh. Lidah yang saling bergelung. Menjelajahi. Mencari kepuasan lebih dari lawan masing-masing.

Bibir Draco turun menyusuri leher Hermione. Menghirup udara sebisanya. Tangan Draco bergerak turun. Mengunci pinggang Hermione. Menggendongnya. Dan menciumnya lagi. Terus. Lagi. Semakin dalam. Semakin liar. Semakin tak puas pula hasratnya.

Hermione mengalah. Ia mendorong Draco menjauh. Memberi ruang di antara mereka. Kedua nya terlalu terhanyut. Harus di hentikan jika tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk.

Wajah Hermione bersemu merah. Belum pernah ia se-liar ini berciuman dengan seorang pria.

Draco tersenyum. Mendekati Hermione lagi. Mengecup Dahinya. Dan memeluknya erat.

Malam semakinlarut. Semakin terlarut pula keduanya dengan perasaan masing-masing.

ooOOoo

hari ini hari kepulangan Hermione. Setelah berpamitan pada semua penghuni Hogwarts. Mendapat wejangan dari beberapa guru di semua barangnya . Hermione bertegur sapa sekali lagi dengan teman-teman sekilasnya ini. Ia berhasil mencuri cium pipi dari James saat berpamitan tadi.

Mereka berangkat. Menggunakan Portkey dari Albus Dumbledore kepala sekolahnya. Draco di izinkan untuk mengantar Hermione sore ini.

Di bagian belahan dunia lain. Mereka mengantri membeli tiket Subway.

Hanya perlu menaiki Subway. Dengan sekali persinggahan Hermione akan sampai ke apartemen milik nya.

Draco mengiringi setiap pergerakan Hermione. Mereka masuk ke lorong bawah tanah menunggu kereta listrik yang akan mengantar Hermione ke tujuannnya. Dari ke dalaman lorong terlihat cahaya menyilaukan, menandakan kereta akan segera tiba.

Hermione bersiap-siap. Memberi salam perpisahan pada Draco. Satu dua kali pelukan menyelingi kata-kata perpisahan mereka.

Kereta tiba. Berhenti. Mengeluarkan beberapa penumpangnya. Di gantikan masuk beberapa penumpang yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa Draco." Kata terakhir Hermione sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi Draco menuju kereta.

Draco mencegat siku Hermione. Menahannya. Hermione tersentak.

Berbalik. Draco menatapnya intens. Ada kelembutan di matanya.

"_I think, I'm in Love with you_." Ucap Draco tegas namun lembut.

Hermione diam membisu. Apa ini. Sebuah penyataan!. Sebuah pertanyaan!. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan itu dari banyak pria. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Telinganya tidak tuli. Draco mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan jelas. Kata-kata itu benar ada nya. Dan apa jawabannya.

Draco mempunyai rasa yang berbeda padanya. Dan sepertinya ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Entahlah. Ia masih belum bisa menafsirkannya. Tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan yang sama dengan pernyataan Draco barusan?.

Rasanya lebih rumit jika Draco yang mengucapkan. Akan lebih mudah jika orang lain yang mengatakan. Akan sangat mudah pula untuk ia menjawab 'Iya atau Tidak'. Tidak ada yang tahu setelah ia menaiki kereta ini apa ia dan Draco masih bisa bertemu lagi. Dunia mereka berbeda. Kehidupan mereka pun berbeda.

Suara operator kereta menggema di telinga Hermione.

"Semua penumpang di harap memasuki kereta. Pintu akan segera di tutup."

Penyataan Draco masih menggantung. Wajah Draco tegang menunggu reaksi diam Hermione.

Dan perasaan mereka pun berbeda.

Hermione berbalik meninggalkan Draco. Melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki lantai dingin lorong bawah tanah. Kereta menunggu di depannya. Selangkah lagi semuanya hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Apakah benar yang di pilihnya saat ini. Ia seperti berada dalam dunia percintaan orang dewasa yang begitu rumit. Bukan untuk ukuran gadis remaja sepertinya.

Bingung.

Resah.

Gelisah

Benar!.

Salah?.

Draco tampak kecewa. Penolakan pertama yang di terimanya. Sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat saat pintu kereta tertutup. Bunyi 'Ding' nyaring menandakan kereta berlalu.

Hermione berlari menghambur memeluk Draco Malfoy. Air matanya tumpah. Draco terkesiap. Tak mampu manahan senyum di wajahnya. Hanya sebentar ia di beri rasa sakit. Dan sekarang kebahagian melimpah mendatanginya.

"_I think, I'm in Love with you too_." Isak Hermione dalam pelukan Draco.

Draco menciumnya sekali lagi. Melumatnya dalam. Menghisap bibir sepenuhnya. Menjilatnya penuh haru. Di aliri air mata Hermione membuatnya terasa semakin manis. Merasakannya semakin nikmat karna kali ini bibir yang di sentuhnya adalah milikknya. Hanya miliknya.

Tak peduli dengan pandangan iri sekitar. Mereka seperti menghabiskan sisa waktu di dunia ini hanya untuk saling mencium. Saling mendominasi . Saling menikmati.

Oksigen lagi-lagi menjadi pengahalang kegiatan mereka. Bibir merah bengkak. Tergambar jelas di wajah masing-masing. Wajah bersemu merah. Senyum terukir . urat-urat kebahagian timbul di setiap lapis kulit.

Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione. Berjalan mencari kesunyian. Lalu ber-Apparate.

Hermione tak pernah suka cara bepergian Ala kaum dunia sihir. Menyakitkan. Seperti bergulat dalam tempat yang sempit. Di aduk-aduk. Di tarik-tarik. Di sedot sesuatu. Di tekan. Berputar-putar. Selalu pusing dan ingin muntah akhir dari semuanya.

Draco dan hermione berdiri di pekarangan sebuah kastil besar. Namun tak sebesar Hogwarts. campuran antara batu dan kayu hitam yang di tumbuhi sulur-sulur tumbuhan merayapi hampir sebagian dinding depannya. Di kelilingi Tanaman tinggi yang menjadi pagarnya. Air mancur dengan permukaan air yang hitam. Seperti kolam kematian. Banyak terdapat patung-patung dalam mitologi kuno.

Suram. Itu yang ada di pikiran Hermione sekarang.

Misterius. Pikiran berikutnya.

Hermione menatap Draco bertanya.

"Malfoy Manor." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Draco.

Mereka berdua memasuki gerbang.

ooOOoo

* * *

Bagaimana?

penulisannya apa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?

Kayaknya terlalu panjang yaaa?

NB : Kalo mw liat karakternya James McAdam. mungkin kayak Aliando deh.. :D

Please Review lagii...


End file.
